


Bulletproof Picasso

by LZSHIP



Category: Liam Stans, One Direction, Zquad
Genre: Autumn, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Cheeky Louis, Duvet Days, First Date, Fluff, Guidance Counselor Harry, High School AU, Hot Chocolate, Instant Attraction, Jokes, Kisses, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Sarcasm, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stress, Students, Surprises, Teacher Liam, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, Top Liam, Vanilla, Wine, cinnamon, distraction, fall - Freeform, larry - Freeform, married!larry, secret, submissive Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: Zayn loves his job as a teacher. He loves it, but what he really needs is a distraction from the stress of his everyday life. Fate decides to deliver just that in the form of a deliciously handsome new teacher, Liam Payne.A teacher...right?





	1. Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reema_Zardeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reema_Zardeh/gifts), [danielle0216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielle0216/gifts), [ziamminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamminds/gifts).



“A great teacher takes a hand, opens a mind and touches a heart.” Zayn quoted, beaming with joy, while Louis just rolled his eyes as per usual.

“A teacher is a person who helps you solve problems you’d never even have without them, Zayn.” Louis answered while reaching for an apple.

Zayn crossed his arms. “Come on, Louis! The best teacher teaches from the heart, not from the book.”

Louis tapped his forehead at his friend. “There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time.”

“Louis, you _are_ a teacher. You can’t behave like one of your students” Zayn pointed out, as he sat down, reaching for his notebook.

“I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be fucking wrong!” Louis replied, cackling.

Zayn furrowed his brow. “You shouldn’t even say that word in school, Tommo.”

“Pal, you know that my vocabulary consists of 50% swearing and 50% sarcasm. You should _really_ know by now.” Louis reminded him, taking the black pencil out of Zayn’s hand. “You’re so boring, Malik. I know you love teaching and I really think you’re the best teacher ever but you honestly need to get laid.”

Zayn pursed his lips and hinted at Louis to give the pencil back by just glaring at him. “What does intercourse have to do with what we’ve just talked about?”

“Intercourse? How old are you? 85?” Louis mocked him. “Who even uses that word anymore? Just say sex or fucking.”

“What if students hear you? Stop using such words in here!” Zayn urged, licking his lower lip. “You’re stressing me out.”

“You need to get your dick sucked for real, pal. Sex is a natural stress reliever!” Louis continued, making Zayn look daggers at him. “And you should definitely smoke some weed.”

“You’re a teacher and you behave like a…a… _gangster_!” Zayn shrieked, trying not to look at Louis.

Louis burst out laughing, fists banging on the table. “A gangster.” Louis almost cried. “I can’t with you. I’m dying over here.” It knocked on the door and Zayn flinched, while Louis just ignored it. “Don’t you dare open the goddamn door now, Zayn. You got 30 minutes off and you won’t let one of these monsters inside of this room.”

“What if someone’s got a serious problem? What if anybody is hurt!?” Zayn wanted to know, worried already. “Come on, Louis. We need to open that door.”

“One day I’m going to eye roll myself into another dimension because of you!” Louis ranted, approached the door just to tear it open. “What? What the fuck is it this time? Did someone drop-“

“Hey! I’m searching for Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. They’re supposed to show me around. Can you help me out?” the unfamiliar voice said. Zayn got up to see who was standing in front of the door.

“That’s me. The other one you just mentioned is _Mr. Best Teacher_ over here.” Louis answered, happily.

“And at first sight, I thought that was you. He looks quite chill in comparison to you.” the handsome man said, as he gave Zayn a quick once over. Zayn couldn’t close his mouth because since when on earth did someone like that walk around inside _his_ school building?!

Louis grimaced. “Yeah, sure. I’m most definitely _not_ the teacher of the year, thank you very much.”

“Probably teacher of the universe then. Got it.” _Mr. Sexy_ replied. Jesus, Zayn was going nuts. What was he thinking? He couldn’t just casually check out some random guy in front of him. He needed to get his shit together even though…Oh hell no. This could be a new students’ dad. A young and smoking hot one. Shit.

“Sweetie, leave the sarcasm to the pros. You’re gonna hurt yourself. Go play in traffic, yeah?” Louis said, bitchy look on his face.

“Louis, can you please pull yourself together and at least ask him who he is? Imagine he’s your new boss or a student’s dad? You can’t just go around and talk to people like that.” Zayn urged him once again.

“How old do you think I am?” the broad-shouldered guy with the puppy eyes asked before he turned back to Louis. “Geez. Maybe you _really_ are the cool one out of you two.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn shrieked, catching _Tall And Handsome_ ’s attention again.

“So how old do you think I am? How am I supposed to be one of your students’ dads?! Pal, I’m probably around your age!” _Nice Hands_ repeated, grinning. “I’m the new teacher.”

“The what? New teacher? Why did nobody tell me about this? I always know what’s going on in this school!” Zayn whined, looking desperate.

“You behave like my grandma when she’s accidentally burned her cake.” _Super White And Straight Teeth_ suddenly stated, raising his eyebrows. “I’m Liam.” Liam. Leeeyum. Zayn was going to die. He couldn’t work with someone _that_ hot! Did he want that kind of distraction? Absolutely not. Did he need it? Absolutely yes. His everyday life was so stressful at the moment, so much, his therapist warned him of a burnout.

“I’m Louis. Don’t ever call me _Lewis_ or I’m gonna kill you.” Louis replied excitedly. “This awkward guy over here is Zayn. He’s that teacher of the universe you mentioned before. Like for real.”

Liam laughed before he looked at Zayn. “And you’re teaching what? _Awkwardology_?” 

Louis wrapped his arm around Liam and cackled. “Zayn, your time is over. I found my new best friend. Zayn bye, Liam hi!”

Zayn ignored them. “That’s not even something you could teach. It wasn’t funny either. I teach English. And Arts.”

“Arts.” Liam repeated. “A heavily tattooed guy who looks like a straight badass out of a tattoo magazine is teaching Arts. What are you? A bulletproof Picasso?”

“A bulletproof Picasso.” Zayn mumbled. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Picasso was a famous painter.” Liam explained but Zayn cut him off. Louis bubbled over with laughter.

Zayn screwed up his face. “No shit, Sherlock.” 

Louis made fun of his friend. “Oh! He said the _s-word_! He said it out loud!”

“And he said _hell_! Probably even thought about the bad _f-word_ , Louis!” Liam added, making Zayn blush crimson. How was it possible for them to get along that well already!? 

“I can deal with _one_ Louis but not with two.” Zayn mumbled to himself. “I need to get going. Class starts in five.”

“No, it doesn’t. According to my schedule you still got 20 minutes off.” Liam corrected him. Zayn hated him already. His stupid perfect face and that perfectly shaped body. Zayn wanted to punch him.

“I have to prepare stuff.” Zayn lied because he really just wanted to vanish into thin air.

Liam hesitated but spoke up nevertheless. “Look, I don’t know you yet, but I really think you need to get laid. You’re so…so stressed out.”

“See! I fucking told you, Zayn. It’s written all over your face. You need some dick!” Louis agreed, not paying attention to his words.

Zayn flipped him off. “Thanks, Louis. I love it when you’re outing me in front of new colleagues without asking for permission. Such a nice thing to do.”

“So you’re into guys.” Liam mumbled to himself before he grinned broadly. “Well, that’s good to know.”

“At least you’re only a dickhead and not a homophobe,” Zayn whispered, avoiding eye contact.

“Would be a bit hypocritical of me, given the fact that I’ve slept with some men before.” Liam retorted, making Zayn almost lose it. That perfection of a guy liked men!? 

Now it would be twice as hard for him not to check Liam out. How was he supposed not to imagine things now?! He’d probably be that creep who sneakily…He wouldn’t. He didn’t date and he especially didn’t do affairs.

Wait. What was he even thinking?! Just because Liam apparently liked men didn’t mean Zayn and him would suddenly have sex. What was wrong with him!? Maybe Louis was right and he needed to get laid for real. Damn.

“Close the door. It’s still open. I’m a cool teacher but nobody has to know about our sex lives.” Louis interrupted them, hinting at them to sit down at the huge round table standing in the middle of the room. “Just men or women too?”

“We don’t even know each other yet but we’re already talking about sex. Guess you’re my two favorite colleagues already.” Liam said, winking at Zayn. Zayn turned red as a beet.

“You’re gonna prefer Horan, I already know.” Louis whined but he was obviously faking it.

“What kind of name is _Horan_?” Liam went into it, waiting for an answer.

“A surname, you joke. His actual name is Niall. Not Neil, Nail or Niaal. It’s Niall.” Louis explained. They all knew how annoying it was when people didn’t get their names right so Zayn just nodded. “And his name is Zayn. Not Zac, Zen or Shane.” Zayn nodded again.

“Whatever. The answer is that I seriously don’t care.” Liam told them, shrugging it off. “I’m just randomly attracted to people. Male, female, whatever. I really don’t care. Especially to hotties like that one over here though.” He winked at Zayn again. Was Liam flirting with him?!

“Yeah, yeah. Zayn is hot. Nobody can resist him. Been there, done that. Can’t blame you for it.” Louis rambled. Zayn kicked his shin under the table. “Ouch, what the fuck!”

“Liam, I’m sure you’re lovely but this conversation is getting out of hand.” Zayn tried to stop them.

Liam got up. “You checked out my ass. I don’t think you’re that bothered by me flirting with you.” He went over to the shelf and reached for a big blue book. “I’m the PE teacher by the way. PE and biology. Including sex ed.”

Zayn couldn’t say anything anymore because something about Liam made him lose it. He was strangely attracted to him and he didn’t like it at all. He didn’t have time for this.

“What do the kids say again? Was it _lol_?” Louis questioned and Zayn nodded. “Well then _lol_.”

Liam got the giggles. “Who even says _lol_ anymore and why did you think it was a good moment to use that word just now. And besides, it’s not even a word but an acr-”

“An acronym.” Zayn finished Liam’s sentence. Their eyes met. “How would you know what that even is?”

Liam gave him one of those disgustingly cute and sexy half smiles. “I’m educated, you know. And in case you forgot, I’m a teacher too.”

“You two are eye-fucking each other already. Is this some kind of porn?!” Louis interrupted them once again. “Jesus Christ. It’s been what? 10 minutes?”

“You can’t deny that he’s hot. I don’t even care that we’re in school right now.” Liam admitted, making Zayn knock over some of the books standing right in front of him on the table. “Don’t look at me like that, Louis. I have no problem admitting it when I think someone is good looking.”

“Been there done that, remember?” Louis announced. Zayn would kill him.

“Oh shit. You two. You’re a thing and I didn’t get it. Shit! I’m so sorry. Jesus, I’m so embarrassed.” Liam rambled, turning white. “Why does something like that always happen to me?”

“Well, well, well.” Louis said, grinning smugly. They weren’t a thing!? What was Louis on about?

“I’m sorry! You got a nice…uh…boyfried over here?” Liam rambled, nervously biting his lip. “Shit.”

“We’re most definitely _not_ a thing because as you can see, Louis is wearing a ring whereas I am not. He’s married. I’m single.” Zayn immediately tried to fix this even though he didn’t know why.

“Wait, what?” Liam shrieked, looking like a ghost by now. “Thank god, I already considered leaving town again.”

“Isn’t this only your first day here?” Louis wanted to know and Liam nodded. “A bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“I don’t want to say it because Zayn thinks it’s inappropriate to use such language, but fuck you, Louis. I know we’re probably gonna be best friends so fuck you twice as much.” Liam retorted, giving him the finger. It was weird, that they could speak to each other like that already, but Zayn liked it. Last time they got to know a new teacher, everyone was praying for them to leave again as soon as possible. And Liam? He seemed to be nice, seemed to be like someone everyone would enjoy working with.

“Since I’ve already embarrassed myself and I think that it can’t get any worse, I don’t have anything to lose anymore.” Liam took a deep breath. “Have you guys ever had sex?! Because otherwise, I don’t understand Louis’ _been there done that.”_

 _“_ Yeah, because I’d let that chaos of a person fuck me.” Zayn replied, lost in thoughts about Liam’s nicely shaped ass. He needed help. Serious help. Sooner rather than later.

“Had a crush on him but it only lasted for a few weeks. Harry is hotter than Zayn.” Louis explained, absentmindedly playing with his ring. “And now we’re married.”

“You two are the worst. Nobody fucking gets engaged after 10 weeks of dating and marries only a few months later.” Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

Louis stuck out his tongue at Zayn. “We did and you’re just jealous.”

“Definitely not. Also, your husband thinks he can get pregnant. He needs help.” Zayn replied, pursing his lips.

“Harry just wants a baby. Leave him alone.” Louis defended him. “Liam, what’s your opinion on that?”

“Zayn, you’re a bottom?!” Liam wanted to know, not even having listened. Louis gave a high, clear laugh and then couldn’t stop guffawing anymore.

“So that’s what you remember. If you’re already asking, I do bottom thank you very much. Now shut up, go print out the schedule and come back when your obvious boner is gone.” Zayn suddenly said, making both, Louis and Liam gape at him in disbelieve. “Don’t look at me like that. I can change tune very quickly.”

“Louis, why don’t you leave this room?” Liam asked, biting his lip. This wasn’t some kind of cheap porn. Zayn would not engage in this. 100% not. Most definitely not in school. What the hell was going on? He’d gladly wake up now. Nice wet dream. He’d had enough.

Louis distorted his mouth. “For you two to fuck in here? Yeah, no. I might be a mess of a teacher but sex in school is definitely not gonna happen.”

“This is ridiculous. Liam had zero chances anyway, Louis. You know I don’t do this kind of stuff. Ever. I focus on my kids.” Zayn reminded his friend.

“Shit, you got kids?” Liam shrieked and for a quick second Zayn considered to say yes to just get rid of him but something deep down told him to be honest.

“I refer to my students as my kids. It’s more personal.” Zayn explained, smiling happily. “And it works. They all like me very much.”

“Whatever you say, hun. Meet me outside after school?” Liam tried it again but Zayn just glared at him, making him shut up. “Chill. I was just joking the whole time. You are attractive but I’m not a douchebag. I’d always ask you out on a date first. So? A date? With me? What do you think?” He winked but Zayn just ditched him.

___

“And then I asked Lucas why he was talking during my lesson.” Louis explained, while Zayn was sipping his tea. “And the little shit deadass came back at me asking why I was teaching during his conversation!”

While Liam couldn’t help but laugh and Niall almost choked, Zayn just sat there and shook his head. “That’s because they don’t respect you enough. If you finally listened to me, they wouldn’t talk to you like that.”

“Loosen up, Zayn. That story is funny.” Liam replied, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yesterday something like that happened to me too.” Niall interjected. “I asked Jason how many cookies he’d have left if his classmate asked for two”

“What did the little shit say?” Louis wanted to know, grinning.

“He said 10.” Niall continued. “So I asked him how many he’d have left if the classmate just took two away. Forcibly.”

“Cause in elementary school someone understands that word.” Zayn mumbled, looking annoyed.

“Shut up, Zayn. My students aren’t dumb. Take care of your high school idiots. I enjoy teaching the little ones.”

Liam interrupted curiously. “What did Jason say?”

“He said he’d have 10 left. And a dead body.” Niall finished and everybody but Zayn bubbled over with laughter.

Liam facepalmed. “It’s only my first day here and I can already tell something similar. In biology this morning I asked Tasha where her book was and she replied that it’s at home having more fun than her.” 

“Nobody ever talked to me like that. I’m not sure if it’s something to be proud of.” Zayn tried again, leafing through a book. 

“I heard some weird noise. Did you guys hear that too?” Niall questioned, looking at Liam and Louis when the door opened and Harry came inside.

Harry was beaming with joy “I’ve had the best morning ever. Hey guys!”

“Why? Did some students disrespect you too?” Zayn asked, making Louis and Liam groan in unison.

Harry giggled. “Oh no, some teenage girl finally opened up to me. Took me two weeks of trying to convince her that she could tell me about her problems.”

“Ah right. You’re the guidance counselor. Louis has mentioned that.” Liam responded, making himself a cup of tea. Zayn liked the teacher’s lounge and hanging out with his friends during breaks, he really did. He just didn’t like that nobody seemed to take teaching seriously.

“Let us remember: One book, one pen, one child and one teacher can change the world.” Zayn tried to make them listen again.

“Let us remember: It’s all fun and games until Zayn speaks up.” Louis replied, tapping his forehead at him. “Shut up, Zayn.”

Zayn crossed his arms. “But teaching is one profession that creates all other professions! You need to remember that.”

“Someone needs to teach you how to shut up.” Niall agreed with Louis.

“I really understand why Louis thinks you need to get laid, bro.” Liam mumbled making Zayn glare at him.

“I really understand why students don’t respect all of you!” Zayn yelled and rushed out of the room. “Morons.”

___

Three days later Liam still tried to ask Zayn out on a date whenever he could. He just didn’t seem to get it. Hallway? Parking lot? Stairway? Elevator? Schoolyard? it didn’t matter. He didn’t stop and Zayn knew that Liam would never give up. He didn’t seem to be that kind of guy.

He was waiting for Louis in front of his car when Liam approached him smiling broadly as always. “Hello, beautiful. What a nice day to go out on a date with me. What do you think?”

“I think the fuck not.” Zayn hissed, making Liam grin smugly.

“You said _fuck_.” Liam mocked him, biting his lip while smiling. “That’s hot.”

“You might be handsome and tall, but you’re not my type. We also don’t know each other.” Zayn snapped, trying his best not to look at Liam.

“We both know that’s a lie, babe. You’re just as attracted to me as I am to you. Just say yes and go on a date with me. Get to know me.” Liam repeated himself for the 100th time by now. “I know I’m right. It’s the reason you’re not even looking at me right now.”

“You know what my problem is? You’re acting all cool and self-confident, while in reality, I’m sure you’re just faking it.” Zayn snarled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh! So you’d like me to call _you_ Daddy then.” Liam said, grinning mischievously. Zayn didn’t mean to become nervous. Not at all. “Fuck. For real?”

“No, I’m not into Daddy kink, Liam.” Zayn whispered, hoping no student would hear them. What had changed, honestly? Since when did he even remotely speak about himself, his life or whatever this was nearby school. Liam confused him.

“Go on a date with me, please. I was mostly joking around within the last days and I’m really not a jerk. Please say yes?” Liam begged and all of a sudden Zayn couldn’t say no anymore. This was what he liked. Someone nice, someone who politely asked for a date. Someone who… What did he have to lose anyway?

“Okay.” Zayn agreed, smiled sheepishly before heading back inside. He needed to talk to Louis about that before class. Liam followed him.

“Did you just say okay? Is that a yes? Is it really?” Liam tried to make sure.

“Pick me up at 8 pm and don’t fuck it up. You got one chance. You should just probably find out my address first. Bye.” Zayn ran away, heading towards his classroom. He was looking forward to talking about _Shakespear_ today.

He could still tell Louis later.

___

For some reason, Zayn was a nervous wreck when tried to find a nice outfit for tonight. What was he supposed to wear? Something casual? Formal? Lose fit? Sweatpants?! Holy batman, he should’ve thought about that first. Were they going to have dinner? Were they going for a long walk? A club?! Zayn didn’t know what to do and he especially didn’t know how to calm his nerves. He needed to talk to someone. This was an emergency. If he couldn’t text his best friends, who else could he ask about that?!

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Gay, Gayer, Gayest and Niall-

  * Help me out! - Zayn
  * Gayest is here! - Niall
  * What? - Zayn
  * Louis changed the group name again. - Niall
  * Yeah, Niall. Your straight ass is ruining everything! You always ask for special treatment! We could just be _GAYCHAT_ or _WhatsGay_ but your ass has to be straight! - Louis
  * Who cares!? I asked for help! - Zayn
  * What’s wrong, hun? - Harry
  * Finally, someone who listens to me! - Zayn
  * So? - Harry
  * I’m going on a date. - Zayn
  * Sure. Is it April 1st already?? - Louis
  * Nice try, Zaynie. - Niall
  * I’m being serious??????! - Zayn
  * Oh my god! - Harry
  * Wait, are you for real!? - Louis
  * Yes?? - Zayn
  * Who are you going on a date with!? - Niall
  * With Liam. - Zayn
  * Yeah. Of course, you are. And I already thought you were being serious. - Louis
  * He asked me. I said yes. I am being serious. - Zayn
  * You said yes after you declined what? 50 times?!?!!? - Louis
  * That’s wonderful news. - Harry
  * No, Harry? Are you stupid? - Louis
  * Aren’t you two sitting right next to each other?! - Niall
  * So what? - Louis
  * Zayn needs help. Shut up you two. - Harry
  * Yes, Zayn needs help! - Zayn
  * You’re NOT going out on a date with him, Zayn. - Louis
  * Why not??? Didn’t you want me to get laid?! - Zayn
  * He said that?! - Niall
  * Yes, I did. - Louis
  * Wait, I’m so confused. - Harry
  * Hold the fuck on. You want to get fucked! - Louis
  * I just wanted to ask you guys what to wear.That escalated quickly. - Zayn
  * He wants Liam to fuck him!!!! - Louis
  * I just said yes to a date! - Zayn
  * No, you just casually mentioned sex. - Louis
  * What am I supposed to wear!? - Zayn
  * Nothing. You’re not going out on a date with Liam yet. Are you stupid? - Niall
  * I don’t get it! - Zayn
  * We’re coming with you guys. - Louis
  * No, we’re not?! We wanted to make a baby, Lou! - Harry
  * HARRY YOU CAN’T GET PREGNANT. - Zayn
  * Fuck you. - Harry
  * When is he supposed to pick you up? - Louis
  * 8 pm. - Zayn
  * We’ll be at yours around 7:30. - Louis
  * Louis, I said yes to a date and not to all of us hanging out. - Zayn
  * We’re definitely asking Liam dozens of questions and shit before he’s allowed to get to know you or anything like that. We didn’t get the chance to do that just yet. What if teacher Liam is nice whereas normal Liam is a psychopath? - Niall
  * I hate you all. See you later. - Zayn
  * You’re welcome! - Louis



 

Zayn didn’t have a choice and he knew it. At least he didn’t have to be nervous about his clothes anymore now. He just decided on a pair of ripped grey jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. “Who needs enemies with friends like this?” He plopped down on his bed. Usually, he’d take care of his hair now but knowing Louis and the others they wouldn’t even go out, just stay at Zayn’s. Fuck. Instead of his hair, he should probably clean the fucking apartment.

Minutes later he ran around like a headless chicken, trying to make his place look as acceptable as possible. Liam didn’t need to see his mess of a home. Not that he didn’t clean up. He just liked things standing around here and there. He called it his _creative chaos_! It was just…Maybe he was a bit messy after all. Nobody had to know.

His doorbell rang. It was only 6:30. How impatient could friends be?! He slowly walked downstairs, groaned and pulled the door open. Instead of looking into three way to familiar and curious faces, someone was literally shoving a bouquet of colorful flowers right into his face. “Shit, sorry.”

“Liam?!” Zayn shrieked, recognizing his voice immediately. “You’re way too early.” Zayn blushed. Had Liam seriously bought him flowers?!

“Uh… I know…sorry…just…I got nervous and I was driving around and then I thought I’d just…Fuck. Do you want me to leave again?” Liam stammered, still hiding behind the flowers.

“Are these for me?” Zayn asked with a soft voice. Nervous Liam was new.

“Yes! Sure. Uh…for you. Of course.” Liam stuttered, handing him the flowers. “For you.”

“Thanks. They’re beautiful. Come inside?” Zayn suggested and took them. Liam smiled sheepishly when Zayn waited for him to go inside first. His mom had taught him to act like a gentleman and Liam apparently liked it. He closed the door behind them. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Liam mumbled, checking out Zayn’s living room. “It’s beautiful.”

Zayn opened a drawer, searching for a vase. When he found the blue one he’d been looking for he walked over to the kitchen counter, filled it with water, put the flowers in it and placed them on the table. “Thank you. Bit chaotic maybe.”

“An open plan kitchen is a dream, honestly. I love to cook.” Liam suddenly said, apparently admiring Zayn’s kitchen.

“You do? Never thought you’d cook.” Zayn replied. “You can just check it out if you want? It’s relatively new. A few months old maybe. Could only afford it because…I don’t want to sound like that kind of teacher but I actually really won some weird award. Ignore it.”

“Zayn, there’s no need to be ashamed. You love teaching, so what? Within the last days, I kind of watched you around your students. They must love you for a reason. You seem to be an amazing teacher and whatever you’ve won just means you’re doing great.” Liam responded, making Zayn gape at him. He would’ve expected a cheeky remark or two but not this. “So you like to cook too?” Liam opened Zayn’s fridge.

“Uh..yeah? Anything you’re searching for?” Zayn nervously asked. God, why did he have to be so nervous? This didn’t even make sense. Liam had opened his goddamn fridge, not his shirt.

“You didn’t mention what you wanted to do on our first date. We could just cook together.” Liam suggested and Zayn didn’t want to admit it but Liam had caught him off guard. Way too off guard.He needed to tell his friends not to come the fuck over to his place.

“Actually sounds like an amazing idea, Liam.” Zayn heard himself say. He couldn’t breathe. “I just don’t know if there’s anything in my fridge that doesn’t suck.”

“I see a lot.” Liam said, smiling at him. He licked his lips. Zayn died. “I like your hair like that by the way.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Zayn mumbled, approaching Liam. “It’s messy.”

“Messy is good.” Liam replied, apparently deep in thoughts. “I want to apologize, Zayn.”

Zayn scrunched up his nose in confusion and reached for two wine glasses.“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong?” Only then he noticed that he hadn’t asked Liam if he even liked wine. “Do you even drink wine, sorry?”

“Yeah.” Liam told him, looking Zayn straight in the eye. “I honestly don’t want you to think I’m an idiot. Louis seemed to be fun and we got along immediately so I thought that joking around with him would be a great idea. I just wanted you two to like me? I didn’t have a good experience last time I was the new teacher, you know? I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, Zayn. Maybe we took things to far? And within the last days, I really wanted to explain it to you but you make me nervous as hell for no reason and I ended up asking you out on a date all the time instead.”

Zayn burst out laughing, whereas Liam looked shocked as he sat down on one of the bar stools. “Don’t look at me like that. That’s actually the best explanation I’ve ever heard and I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Fuck off, I thought you were going to mock me now.” Liam replied, turning red. “It’s not my fault that you look like _that_. And then you’re all nice and unapproachable. You really do make me nervous!”

“Good to know.” Zayn mumbled, sitting down right next to him. “But did you mean it when you said that you were attracted to me and stuff?”

“Yes, and it’s embarrassing as hell because as you said, we don’t even know each other yet! If I’d met you in a club I would’ve probably made a move on you within seconds.” Liam admitted.

“So that’s your thing? Making a move on strangers in clubs until they take you home, or…?” Zayn asked, knowing damn well that Liam would get even more flustered.

“No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that like…You’re hot and I would’ve-“ he interrupted himself. “Whatever I’m going to say now would sound wrong. So I just make it short. I would’ve sucked you off without even having talked to you beforehand.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “You’re something else, you know?”

Liam looked like a tomato by now. His face was so red, Zayn thought he’d turn blue soon. “I’m usually not like that and I actually want to punch myself in the face because I just couldn’t control my mouth around you _again_. You just look at me with those eyes of yours and my brain doesn’t work anymore!”

“We’re not gonna fuck tonight. No blowjobs either. Just a date.” Zayn told him and winked. “So chill.” Since when did he wink at anybody? Liam didn’t have to know that Zayn was just as fidgety around him.

Liam let out a breath and giggled. “Thank fuck.”

Zayn shook his head, grinning. “You make no sense at all but I like it.”

Zayn didn’t know what to think anymore but he somehow liked that kind of Liam. “Now I’m less nervous, okay?! I thought you’d expect me to make a move on you because of the things I’ve said within the last days. Usually, I’m actually someone who takes it slow. Like really slow.”

“I don’t even go on dates, Liam. I think we’re both acting all weird at the moment.” Zayn responded, pouring Liam a glass of red wine. “Let’s just start all over again and talk. What are we supposed to cook though?”

Liam cackled, and Zayn liked seeing the crinkles forming by Liam’s eyes. “I swear I’m a good cook but I really like to focus on the talk, not on the cooking. Pasta?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Zayn answered, getting up. “So you’re into sports?”

“Yeah, kind of. I didn’t like working out at all when I was a teen though. I used to be rather lazy and kind of chubby. Got bullied in school.” Liam explained, looking a bit sad when he got up to help Zayn. “My high school time was horrible.”

“And instead of never setting a foot in a school ever again you decided to become a teacher?” Zayn broached the subject again, bending down to search for a big pot to boil water in. “Kudos.”

“Zayn, forget about the cooking. Let’s go out for dinner. I’ll pay. I really want to get to know you instead of cooking. If this works out I’ll cook for you for the rest of your life, promise.” Liam rambled and Zayn got the giggles.

“If someone else had just said that to me I would’ve felt beyond uncomfortable but you make something like that sound adorable.” Zayn answered, fondly rolling his eyes. “There’s an Italian restaurant nearby.”

“Or we just order food so that we don’t have to go there?” Liam suggested and they both burst out laughing. “What? I really don’t want to waste time.”

Zayn put the pot back. “I’d say let’s watch a movie and have dinner then but you’d probably propose to throw that TV out of the window next.”

“100% right. A glass of wine, the couch, you and me. Sounds just fine.” Liam replied, biting his lower lip, while looking at Zayn. “Let’s just order pizza.”

They ordered random pizza within minutes because somehow they couldn’t focus on anything else but each other. Zayn even felt the need to dim down the lights, turn on some music and light up some candles before he plopped down on his big beige sofa next to Liam.

The whole situation should’ve been weird and uncomfortable but it wasn’t since neither of them seemed to be bothered by anything. It just felt natural which not only confused Zayn but made him feel kind of…good.

“So I got bullied at school. What about you? Did you like high school?” Liam wanted to know, sipping wine. “You probably were one of the cool kids I’ve wanted to be.”

“Misfit. I got ignored and I’m glad nobody seemed to know about my existence. Isn’t it ironic that we both didn’t really enjoy high school at all and now we’re teachers?” Zayn mumbled, staring into space.

“I actually wanted to be a teacher to be there for the losers, you know what I mean?” Liam told him, turning his head. “Nobody ever helped me. I want to help. What about you? Why are you so keen on being the best teacher possible?”

“That’s beautiful, Liam.” Zayn whispered, thinking about Liam’s question. “I actually became a teacher because my dad used to be one. When he died I just wanted to continue what he’d started if that makes sense. He was an amazing teacher.”

Liam pressed his lips together and hesitated for a second. “I’m sorry about your dad but I’m sure he’s proud of you, looking down at you from up there.” 

“Thanks.” Zayn whispered, turning to Liam. “Why did you move here? This city sucks.”

“Kind of had to.” Liam said. “I got kicked out of my old apartment.”

“Why’s that?!” Zayn shrieked as his jaw dropped.

“Long story but 100% irrelevant.” Liam replied, winking at him. “I believe that there’s a reason for everything.”

Zayn nodded instantly. “You do? Me too!” 

Liam made himself comfortable and Zayn somehow thought he looked extremely sweet right now. “Yes, one door opens when another one closes, right?”

“Can I be that door?” Zayn said but regretted it straight away when he noticed he’d said that out loud. “Fucking hell. This did not just happen to me.”

Liam yelled with laughter and Zayn decided to just laugh too. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who can’t control what they’re saying.”

“Can we change plans again?” Zayn suddenly asked, not even caring about what they’d talked about earlier.

“We already ordered pizza?” Liam replied innocently.

“Let’s skip the whole get to know each other part because I already know we’ll get along just fine.” Zayn answered, grinning at Liam. “This is me being in control of what I’m saying, just so that you know.”

Liam furrowed his brow. “That’s definitely not what you want to do.”

“Didn’t you tell me I need to get laid?” Zayn questioned, wiggling his brows. “Does a first kiss have to be a romantic one or can we just pretend we’ve kissed before?” Zayn wanted to know, making Liam laugh. “We can always catch up on that romantic first date and sweet first kiss later.”

Liam didn’t even beat around the bush anymore. “Taking things slow, Payne. Sure. Fuck it. You drive me crazy. Get me naked already.”

Zayn felt Liam’s big hands in his hair first. His forefinger gently and very slowly moved down Zayn’s cheekbones next until it reached his lips.

“Your face is a work of art itself, Zayn. You’re breathtakingly beautiful.” Zayn couldn’t move just felt Liam’s finger touching his lips which turned him on like nothing else.

Just this simple gesture was fucking hot and when Liam leaned in until their noses touched and their warm breaths mingled Zayn’s heart almost stopped beating.

“Kiss me.” Zayn whispered, as Liam’s soft lower lip suddenly but barely touched Zayn’s. “Kiss me, Liam.” He didn’t. Instead, Zayn felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips.“Fucking tease.” Liam kissed his neck making a wave of pure pleasure ran through Zayn’s entire body. Liam’s perfume suddenly was intoxicating and Zayn just wanted more. He needed more.

Liam slowly kissed his way up Zayn’s neck until their lips finally met and they got lost in this moment.

Liam knew damn well what Zayn wanted him to do. Zayn had been longing for his touch ever since Liam had walked into that stupid classroom. And now Liam was ready to fulfill all his sexual desires.

Louis had been right. Zayn needed to get laid so fucking bad. His insides craved Liam’s touch. Just the gentle movement of Liam’s warm breath in his ear and Zayn suddenly had no resistance at all anymore. He wanted this. Needed this. Now. “Liam, come on.”

Liam leaned over Zayn. Their bodies instantly fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel kind of a natural rhythm. “Bedroom?” Zayn just nodded, because he really didn’t think the couch was that comfortable.

With a laugh, Liam lifted Zayn right off his feet. He asked for directions and then carried Zayn towards the bedroom. He opened the door and let Zayn fall on the mattress with a soft bounce. “Nice bed. Looks comfortable.”

“Too much talking, not enough touching.” Zayn replied, licking his lips. They locked eyes for a second, just enough to make sure this was what they both wanted. “Has anybody ever told you that you’re sex on legs, Liam? It’s not fair that you got that adorable puppy face one second and look like daddy material the other!”

“In that short amount of time we’ve mentioned that daddy thing twice already. Are you sure you’re not into that?” Liam mocked him before he pecked Zayn’s lips again. “This feels so normal and not awkward at all. Is it just me or do you feel the same?”

“Same. Now stop talking.” Zayn replied, grinning broadly. Liam didn’t even fuck around, just undid Zayn’s jeans and pulled them off immediately.

Zayn was naked before he even got the chance to protest and for some reason, this whole situation was completely new for him and thrilling. Liam didn’t ask for anything, just went with his gut which was a major turn on.

Liam was looking up at Zayn, when he started kissing him from his toes upward, slowly, his hands on Zayn’s legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. “God.” Liam giggled as Zayn’s back arched in anticipation.

Zayn couldn’t wait any longer. He unbuttoned Liam’s shirt, opened his jeans and got Liam naked just as quick as Liam had done it. And then he just stared at him, mouth agape. “Fucking hell. Look at you.”

“For someone who doesn’t like to swear you do it a hell of a lot in bed.” Liam concluded and then bit his lip while giving Zayn a half smile. “I like it.”

“You’re the worst.” Zayn replied before Liam leaned down to kiss him again. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and damn Liam was the best kisser. Zayn just couldn’t get enough.

And before knowing how it happened that quick Liam was already entering him with his finger from below, using nothing but saliva as lube, moving fast. Zayn moaned into their hot and untamed kisses because Liam knew damn well what he was doing and he was good at it. Really good.

“Condom?” Liam mumbled, watching Zayn’s reaction, his body writhing. He just side-eyed the drawer and Liam got it straight away.

Just as quick and without doing anything else but licking over Zayn’s neck painfully slow, Liam slipped inside of him, changing Zayn breathing instantly. 

With every thrust and every moan, it got more intense. Zayn had never had a quickie but he’d probably repeat this over and over again. With Liam.

Liam suddenly stopped. Just stopped and grinned smugly before he kissed Zayn’s chest, collarbones, and neck. “You’re driving me crazy. If we keep going like that it’s not gonna be a quickie but a super quickie. How am I supposed to last when you’re a quivering mess underneath me?”

“Liam, stop fucking talking and fuck me until I’m screaming. I don’t care if it’s only five minutes. I’m already up for a second round!” Zayn ranted and just let out a moan, unable to articulate anything else.

Liam shut up and did what Zayn wanted. He fucked into him harder and harder, just long enough to intoxicate Zayn’s mind before stopping again. “Are you into begging because please, Liam. Fuck me. Continue.” Liam laughed out loud. “Please.”

“Not at all, but if you’re asking that nicely.” Liam answered as his hand wrapped around Zayn’s leaking dick.

Zayn’s mind was unable to process the pleasure so fast but it didn’t matter because Liam was already giving it to him hard and raw again while moving his hand at the same time.

They were kissing, both soft and hard with so much eager that they were both out of breath within minutes. Thrust after thrust, one harder and better than the other made Zayn scream out Liam’s name several times after a while.

Their lips fitted perfectly as if they were just meant to passionately kiss forever while their bodies seemed to complement each other. All of this felt just right and so so good

“Liam, fuck.” They were breathing heavily and moaning desperately until Liam grabbed the back of Zayn’s neck, growling in the kiss as Zayn whimpered in pleasure. Zayn suddenly came. His head rocked back against the pillow as Liam did too, the last loud moan escaping his lips. “I’m dead. You killed me. Holy fuck.”

Liam laughed and pulled out, quickly got rid of the condom, collapsed on top of Zayn and then pulled the blanket over them.“You’re moaning like a porn star, Zayn.” Liam said, breathing heavily. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? This was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Of course, I am okay. And you even pulled the blanket over us afterwards. Where have you been all my life? Please kiss me and let’s pretend we’ve been dating for 10 years already because I really don’t want this to become awkward at all.” Zayn replied, snuggling up against Liam, not even caring about the mess he’s made.

“Ah, that’s why we don’t even clean up and throw the condom on the floor. Nasty.” Liam responded, laughing again. Zayn shut him up with a long but very gentle and soft kiss, while closing his eyes. One didn’t kiss after one night stands, right? This was different, wasn’t it?

“Fuck!” Zayn suddenly yelled, when he noticed the time. “Fucking hell, I forgot. Liam, we need to get up now, clean up that mess immediately, make the bed and look as normal as possible. This never happened. You didn’t fuck me at all.” Liam didn’t seem to understand, just gaped at Zayn in disbelief. “No! Not like that! Fucking Louis, Harry and Niall wanted to crash our date because they’re idiots. It’s 8 pm and they’re late but they’re gonna make fun of us forever!”

“I already thought you regretted this!” Liam whined but sat up nevertheless. He pulled Zayn in for another passionate kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world and then smiled fondly. “We’re one step ahead of them. We’re just gonna do it instead. Let’s confuse the shit out of them!” They made everything look as good as possible, ran downstairs, sat down next to each other on the sofa and bubbled over with laughter when the bell rang. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. “Get to know me?”

“You bet your ass.” Zayn said, pecked his lips and then opened the door a few seconds later. Louis, Niall, and Harry didn’t even ask to come inside, just pushed past Zayn and went to the living room.

Louis spotted Liam first. “Liam! What a coincidence!”

“You’re here too?” Harry asked, grinning broadly, before sitting down next to him.

Liam waved happily. “What a surprise!”

Zayn not only admired Liam’s face but he loved how good Liam was at acting all surprised whereas he prayed nobody would notice anything.

“So what are we going to do tonight? Want to go to a pub or stay here?” Louis asked, but Liam and Zayn only paid attention to each other. Liam’s smile was everything.

“You two fucked.” Niall suddenly interrupted them, eyeing Zayn suspiciously. “You two already fucked. We’re too late!”

“Why did we even bother to cover it up, Zayn? Your friends are better than the FBI!” Liam whined, turning red. “Jesus.” Zayn approached Liam and sat down on his lap, surprising Liam. “Hi there.”

“Hi.” Zayn smiled down at him, eyes sparkling. “Yeah, whatever. Liam, these are my horrible but best friends, Niall, Louis and Harry, this is Liam, my soon to be boyfriend and husband. He probably didn't know yet, but now he does.”

“We skip a hell of a lot of steps.” Liam replied, giggling. “Go on a proper date with me first?”

“I think the fuck not.” Zayn replied cheekily and they all burst out laughing. Liam smiled fondly at Zayn. “I’d love to.” 


	2. Chatroom

“I can’t believe you told him you wanted to see how we’re teaching here. It doesn’t even make sense he allowed you to be here, Liam. You know I take teaching seriously so don’t distract me or worse, disturb.” Zayn said, glaring at Liam who was sitting in the back of his classroom, beaming like the sun.

“Students are coming any second now, don’t mess it up yourself, babe. What could I possibly do to ruin this lesson for you?” Liam asked, winking at Zayn. Zayn didn’t blush. He did not. He was in school and he had absolutely no time for Liam to mess with his head, not even though he looked super hot wearing that stupid flannel shirt. Why did Liam have to be such a manly man?! Why couldn’t he at least dress horrible?!

No, he had to look like a super hot lumberjack straight out of a high-quality porn. Beard. Flannel. Jeans. Zayn’s death. He wasn’t normal. Finding policemen or suits hot, that was normal. Not thinking about a lumberjack. Zayn needed help. A lot of help.

“Good morning, Mr. Malik!” Pamela said when she entered the room seconds later. “Who’s that?”

“Who? Me?” Liam asked her, getting up. What on earth was he doing? Zayn watched Liam as he approached her and shook her hand. What a weirdo. “Mr. Payne. I’m attending Mr. Malik’s class today. I’m the new PE and biology teacher.”

“Oh, so _you_ are the Mr. Payne everyone’s been talking about lately. Okay!” she replied, looking way too excited. Zayn was confused. “My friend likes you.”

“Who’s your friend then?” Liam wanted to know, while other students already entered the room, taking their seats. “You know what, I’ll ask you again later. We don’t want to disturb, do we?” She shook her head and sat down without objecting, which was weird considering the fact that barely anybody could tell her what to do.

Zayn scrunched up his nose when Liam suddenly appeared next to him, smiling smugly. “I’m a teacher, too. Don’t underestimate my power. I’m almost a superhero.” Zayn couldn’t help but giggle at Liam whispering nonsense. “Not very professional, Malik.”

“Shut up.” Zayn replied, giggling again. Liam already made it hard for him to focus and he hadn’t even started yet. Great.

Sisi came rushing through the door next. “Hey, Mr. Malik! Am I late?! I am sorry!” Pascale rolled her eyes at her as always, when she pushed past her. “I didn’t want to be late! Especially not to your class!”

“You’re not late at all. It’s okay. Take a seat.” Zayn answered, wanting to roll his eyes himself. He didn’t though. He’d never do it but he could definitely understand Pascale. Sisi liked Zayn’s attention way too much.

“Oh! Hey Mr. Payne. What are you doing here? Isn’t this English?!” Reema asked when she spotted him.

“Hey there. Just doing what the principal wants me to do. Watching Mr. Malik teach. He’s supposed to be the best teacher here.” Liam responded immediately, making Zayn nudge him with his elbow. He wanted him to stop.

“Oh, he is!” Lianne interjected within seconds! “Mr. Malik’s class is my favorite!” Amna nodded, sitting right next to her. “He’s very interested in what he’s teaching and he’s always there for us!”

“Thank you, girls.” Zayn mumbled, blushing. He liked his students a lot but hearing that they seemed to _enjoy_ his class was the best thing ever.

Liam smiled broadly, looking straight at Zayn. “I can imagine. He’s quite _determined_.”

“Whatever!” Zayn tried to distract. He knew exactly what Liam was actually referring to. “Where’s Maryam?”

“Not here yet. Obviously.” Tabark replied, sounding very pissed for no reason.

“Did you two fight again? I’ve already told you that neither of you can date me. We’ve discussed that, girls!” Zayn broached the subject again. He really liked these two but they were obsessed with him on a whole new level. And ever so often they got into a fight _because_ of him! He just didn’t know how to solve the problem but he always tried his best. “I like both of you.”

„I am here. Just not sitting next to that traitor of a friend today!“ Maryam said, sitting in the back. Zayn hadn‘t even seen her. Oops.

“Mr. Malik is taken anyway, girls.” Liam interrupted them and Zayn’s jaw just dropped because _what_? First of all, none of his students needed to know about his private life, second what the actual fucking fuck? Maybe an extra fuck because he wasn’t saying it out loud. FUCK.

“Mr. Malik isn’t taken. We’d know!” Nicole said, wiggling with her eyebrows. “We know everything about him.”

“Girls, that sounds creepy.” Liam answered, furrowing his brow. “We’re not stalking a teacher, are we?” They looked shocked. “I hope this was a joke because contrary to Mr. Malik I will report that if it becomes an issue. I’d rather hear it was a joke. We don’t want your parents to get involved, do we?” Zayn gaped at Liam. What was happening!?

“Are you really taken though?” Melanie wanted to know, while Tabark, Maryam and Sienna just waited for an answer too.

“He is.” Liam answered instead of Zayn. “I even know Mr. Malik’s better half. Quite a nice person, I’d say. Nice but very jealous too.” Zayn wanted to vanish into thin air. Liam was talking about himself. This wasn’t just cute but very, _very_ , hot for some reason. Damn.

“Oh my god! Is it Ms. Hadid?! You two would make the hottest teacher couple ever!” Samantha shrieked, while Jason and several other girls entered the room. Zayn really loved this particular class because for some reason it was only girls. And his favorite boy Jason. This class was completely different and it was cool.

“It’s not.” Liam snapped when Zayn all of a sudden decided it was time to stop all of them already.

He crossed his arms, trying to show them that he was calm. He wasn’t. Definitely not but nobody knew. “Anyway. I really think my private life is none of your business, girls. Please respect that.”

“But you didn’t deny that you’re dating Ms. Hadid!” Loona shrieked, eyes wide open.

“Mr. Malik I just heard you’re dating. Ms. Hadid now! Kudos! She’s hot!” Chitra yelled, making everybody laugh when she entered the room.

Zayn didn’t want Liam to accidentally say something stupid so he glared at him before he spoke up again. “I’m definitely _not_ dating her even though a lot of you guys think that.” Liam turned around and took his seat in the back of the room again without saying anything else.

“Can everybody shut up now? I’ll say it once again so if you don’t hear me it’s _your_ problem.” Zayn responded, loudly. “I _am_ taken. I’m _not_ dating your French teacher Ms. Hadid. I _am_ happy but I am _not_ gonna tell anyone about my private life. I want everybody to accept that and be quiet now because we’re gonna talk about tenses now!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liam smiling to himself and it was _adorable_ but Zayn decided not to look at him right now.

“Tenses.” Mimi mumbled. “I’m excited!” Everybody groaned and Zayn wanted to rant again. Mimi was a lovely student, a good one. He really wanted her classmates to be like her but nobody had to know. She was always listening, trying to answer questions yadda...yadda. Simply the perfect student.

Zayn nodded. “Yes, we’re gonna talk about tenses! For example, if I say _I am beautiful!_ , what tense is it in, Jason?”

“Well, it’s obviously the past tense!” Jason yelled, laughing out loud. Izzy gave him a high five.

Liam looked at Jason, at Zayn and then back at Jason. “Jason, you’re probably one of those clever students who suddenly need to fart in class and have the glorious idea to drop their textbook at the same time so that nobody would hear. But I guess you drop your textbook first, everybody looks at you and _then_ you’re farting. Please do all of us a favor and shut up.” They class bubbled over with laughter and Zayn had to pull himself together not to do the same. Usually, he’d have been shocked because no teacher should ever talk to a student like that, but Liam had just defended him and damn…Maybe Zayn really liked him. Already.

“Anyway. If we’re talking about the past or the past tense, what comes to your mind f-?” Zayn continued, trying not to comment on what had just happened. Before he got the chance to finish his sentence someone opened the door. “Can you please tell the class why you’re late again, Kahlia?”

“Someone told me to go to hell.” she answered, sitting down next to Courtney, who was currently drawing something into Kierra’s notebook. “Couldn’t find it at first, though.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “But now I’m here, I guess.”

“And I thought hell is empty because all the little devils are here already. Thanks for teaching me we’re already in hell.” Zayn said, making her gape at him in utter shock. “What? Did you really think you could irritate me with that joke?” She couldn’t close her mouth. “Now back to my question. When I say past tense, what do you think about first?”

“History.” Lia said, smiling proudly. Zayn nodded. “Like…about all the things that have happened in the past, right?”

“Yes, that’s a good point!” Zayn agreed, turning around to write it on the blackboard.

“The more you know about the past, the better prepared you are for the future!” Justyna interjected, grinning at Zayn.

“Theodore Roosevelt. Very good!” Zayn said, sticking his thumb in the air.

“I thought this was English.” Vicki complained before she yawned.

“Don’t worry. I’m not actually saying anything important. Up here. In front of the room. Talking out loud.” Zayn sarcastically answered. “Since you already seem to know everything I can make this short and then leave, right? Can’t wait to get home, spending time with partner you all want to know about so badly.” He smiled and wiggled his brows at them. “So if you don’t mind here’s what I wanted you to learn today." He turned around and wrote it on the blackboard.

 _> What’s the past tense of William Shakespear? - _ **WouldIwas** _**Shookspeared.** <_

"Thanks for listening to me. See you all tomorrow.” Zayn finished his sentence.

Now it was Liam who was gaping at Zayn and Zayn tried his best not to burst out laughing. Of course, Liam had no idea how Zayn was like as a teacher or how he and his students communicated. This was _normal_. Louis and Niall just _thought_ that he was just talking and talking, making students want to die out of boredom while in reality, they were talking to each other like best friends, joking around all day long. Nobody had ever asked. It wasn’t his fault that they just assumed he was the most boring person ever just because he insisted that cussing in front of students wasn’t cool.

Jada burst out laughing first and Zayn just winked at her, grinning broadly. “Loved that joke, Mr. Malik!”

Zayn sat down on the desk. “Thanks! Anything you want to share with us, though? I know you’ve been texting with someone. No one just stares down at their crotch and smiles.”

“Uh…no! Sorry. Won’t happen again.” Jada rambled, blushing.

“Good. Anything else we need to talk about first? Something like _The word_ s _tudying comes from the word students dying_ or something?” Zayn wanted to know, waiting for all of them to pay attention to him already.

“I got something to say!” Liam interrupted them and Zayn prayed he wouldn’t ask a stupid question or something. Zayn nodded while everybody turned around to look at Liam. “The past, present and future walked into a bar.”

Zayn scrunched up his nose and so did everybody else. “What?”

“It was tense.” Liam simply stated. It took Zayn a few seconds to get it but then he bubbled over with laughter. It wasn’t really appropriate to laugh about a joke in class but he didn’t care since he was joking around all the time too.

“Mr. Payne is just as funny as you are, Mr. Malik!” Reema interrupted. “Could we maybe talk about tenses tomorrow and _chatroom_ today?

“What does that mean?” Liam wanted to know, curiously waiting for an answer.

“Once a month I’m not teaching. We _chatroom_ , which means we’re all just having a conversation about anything and everything. Nobody is allowed to tell anybody what we’ve been talking about in class. If someone doesn’t want to answer a question, they don’t have to. If it’s a topic that could trigger anybody, we say so beforehand. There’s no taboos and no rules except for swearing.” Zayn explained, proud of his idea.

“I actually love that.” Liam mumbled, looking at Zayn’s students. “I’d love to experience that. Would that be okay for you guys?” Most of them nodded, except for two. “What about you two? You don’t seem to be happy about it?”

“How do we know we can trust you? We’re literally talking about everything in here. That’s the reason we’re all getting along. What if you’re racist, homophobic or think some of us are losers?” Jason asked, sounding scared.

“Well, I’m most definitely not like that.” Liam suggested, smiling encouragingly. “When I was around your age, I’ve been bullied in school. My family didn’t have much money, my best friend was black and I used to be chubby and unathletic. None of these things is a reason to get bullied for, it still happened.” Zayn listened intently.

“I was a loser. At least that’s what people thought, what I thought, right? By now I know there are no losers because we’re all just human beings. We’re all the same, aren’t we? Some people just think they’re better because of privileges they have! These are the actual losers in my opinion. Imagine thinking you’re better than anybody else simply because you’re white, straight, skinny, rich, older or whatever. I can guarantee you, I’ll treat all of you the same. To me, you’re all amazing no matter what.” Liam continued and not only Zayn, but all students hung on his every word.

“And now you look like a model? What kind of glow up?!” Tabark shrieked and Maryam nodded over and over again. “When does this happen to us?!”

“Nobody needs a glow up in here. You all look good already.” Liam said, winking at Tabark who looked like she was fainting any second.

“Mr. Malik, from now on I want to date Mr. Payne. Sorry, not sorry.” Maryam said. Tabark shoved her roughly. “Bitch, what the hell?”

“No swearing, girls.” Zayn urged, letting them talk.

“Sorry! Why did you do that?” she corrected herself. “Now you can have Mr. Malik!”

“You can have him! I’ll date Mr. Payne!” Maryam shrieked, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

“You two are so embarrassing,” Mimi mumbled but they just ignored her.

Zayn laughed because he knew them well. “Do I have to remind you two that dating me or Mr. Payne will never happen?”

“A girl can dream!” Tabark replied, rolling her eyes. “You know we’re just joking around.”

“Yeah, don’t be mad we’re into Mr. Payne now!” Maryam agreed before they high fived. "He's good looking, funny and he knows what _glow up_ means. Jackpot, I'd say!"

“Mr. Payne is taken as well, girls. Sorry to break it to you, but you might lay eyes on somebody else.” Zayn let them know. Liam bit his lip. Fucker.

“No! That’s not fair!” they both complained at the same time. “Who are you dating?” Yeah, who was he dating? Zayn would love to hear Liam rambling, trying to find an explanation.

“This is gonna be fun. I’m your biology teacher including sex ed. Before this is gonna escalate in class I'd rather have you ask some dumb questions now.” Liam distracted. Clever.

“How do we suck dick?!” Kahlia asked, making everybody burst out laughing. “I was joking, sorry. I just had do.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with you all today, but I’m not sure if that’s what _chatroom_ is for. We’re not talking about such things anymore.” Zayn interrupted just to be sure. He didn’t want to get in trouble.

“If you want to know how that works, watch some porn.” Liam said, laughing out loud. “Mr. Malik is right. We’re not continuing talking about sex. I was just kidding. Why don’t we talk about sexualities instead, since Jason already mentioned homophobia?” Zayn didn’t want to talk about that either but his students seemed to be interested. Damn.

“I think you can’t be homophobic. Like…It’s not a phobia, right?” Stephanie answered, taking a deep breath. “Homophobes are just assholes. Sorry for that word, Mr. Malik.” He nodded.

“What do you think about that, Vicki?” Zayn asked her because she didn’t seem to have listened.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Never thought much about it, I guess?”

“I think Mr. Tomlinson is gay.” Jason suddenly said, catching everybody’s attention, including Liam’s.

Oh shit. He didn’t know about them not being open about it in school. Oh boy.

“First of all, you should never assume someone’s sexuality, Jason. Second, why do you think that?”

“It’s obvious?” Jason went into it. “He’s probably even married to a man. He's wearing a ring! Plus, we see teachers' husbands or wives once in a while but we never see his partner!”

“That’s correct!” Pamela yelled, looking shocked. “Would make sense!”

“You keep talking about that, okay? I just need to ask Mr. Malik something outside real quick, since I don’t know much about the chatroom rules etc.” Liam interrupted them, already heading outside. Zayn followed promptly and closed the door behind him.

“Nobody knows? How the fuck does nobody know that?” Liam whispered in the hallway. “I could’ve told someone!”

“Well, Harry is a Tomlinson now, but not here. Harry thinks outing themselves could be problematic. I don’t know.” Zayn said, scarcely audible. 

“I don’t want to hide who I am. Ever. Ever again.” Liam suddenly said, looking devastated. “Can we please talk about that later? We need to discuss that?”

“Why? Because you’re taken now?” Zayn asked, winking. “And because I’m taken? Is that how it works?”

“I got jealous, shut up.” Liam ranted, smiling to himself. “You did the same thing!”

“Yeah, we just casually asked each other in class. No, we didn’t even ask! We just skipped another step because why the f not?” Zayn replied, causing Liam to roll his eyes.

"Why the f?" Liam sneakily touched Zayn’s hand. “I’d kiss you now but I’ll do it later.”

____

“Today was horrible. I can’t wait to go home.” Louis whined, wanting Zayn to pity him. Wishful thinking really. “Honestly! If I died and went to hell it would take me a week to realize I was no longer at school with these horrible monsters.”

“You’re honestly a drama queen.” Niall replied, drinking coffee. “Just drink coffee! It helps me maintain my _I never killed anyone_ streak!”

“I hate coffee, Niall.” Louis groaned. “I’m being honest. While I love all of my students, the list of names I can never give my future offspring continues to grow!”

“What is stressing you out more? Your students or Harry wanting a baby. Just be honest. We’re your friends, you can tell us.” Zayn asked, worried about how pale Louis was.

“Teaching is like a walk in the park, Jurassic Park!” Louis joked, but he was distracting. Zayn just waited. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re right. You always are. Harry is stressing me out!”

“I knew it.” Zayn mumbled, licking his lips. “Just tell him?”

Louis dramatically closed his eyes. “Tell him what? That I don’t want to have kids yet and that his jokes aren’t funny anymore? He’s gonna be mad, Zayn. It’s not that easy. Sometimes I honestly wish he was a woman, just so that he could get pregnant already. I’d have no choice then. Would be so much easier!”

“Maybe you married him way too early. Maybe he’s crazy after all.” Liam mumbled. Louis threw a book after him. “Chill!”

He thew another one, which fortunatelly didn’t hit Liam. “You chill. You don’t even know him. Fuck off, Liam.” 

“Well then, just tell him that you want kids with him but not right now. If he loves you he’ll understand. He doesn’t come across as someone who’d leave you for that. Honestly, this isn’t complicated. Look I’m gonna show you how it’s done.” Liam ranted, reaching for Zayn’s hand, pulling him into his lap all of a sudden. “Hello beautiful. I _do_ want kids with you.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. Was Liam just trying to demonstrate or was he being serious? He didn’t have a problem with them fucking before having their first kiss or sneakily making sure they were a thing now…kind of…but this?! Zayn forgot how to breathe. No kids for him yet. Thank you very much. They weren’t even dating officially, what the heck? He was staring at Liam as if he’d just seen a ghost. Could Liam please say something else!? He couldn’t breathe. Too much. Way over the top. No boyfriend material at all. Maybe Liam was clingy?! Clingy in a creepy type of way? Maybe Zayn should run away as long as he still could?!

“I just don’t want babies right now. In the future, definitely.” Liam said, making Zayn snap out of it before something in Liam’s eyes changed. “For now I just kinda want to be with you. I want to get to know you inside out, travel the world with you, kiss you, want to fuck you without having to be quiet and I want to-

“Liam, chill the fuck out, bro. You’re not even talking about Harry and me anymore.” Louis interrupted them. Zayn couldn’t look away. Why was everything so goddamn weird between him and Liam? Love at first sight or whatever it was called didn’t exist. It wasn’t a thing. Nothing like this could be real. This was a movie type of situation. Liam didn’t answer. “We’re in school, Zayn!”

This did the job. Zayn jumped to his feet, fiddled around with his shirt before he reached for a book, awkwardly trying to do something a teacher would do. Shit.

Liam cleared his throat. “I think I gotta go.” 

“You’re not going anywhere without Zayn. Please just leave this building and go on that actual first date already. I’m not that type of teacher but you two can’t do whatever this is between you in school. Teacher’s lounge included.” Louis replied, raising his eyebrows. “I’ll voluntarily substitute for you, Zayn.”

Zayn actually giggled, grinned at Liam and asked “Date? You and I? Now?”

“No isn’t an option, Payne.” Niall informed him, laughing. “Hurry up!”

___

“Are we having lunch now or what?” Zayn wanted to know because Liam seemed to be completely rattled. He was a nervous mess, was rambling and fidgeting around with his coat for no obvious reason. And the best thing was, that Zayn didn’t even know where they were right now. He hadn't ask either because he didn’t want to make Liam feel forced into talking. They were just heading towards _somewhere_ and Liam became more and more restless the closer they got, so Zayn decided to calm him down first. When he spotted a little wooden bench underneath a huge chestnut tree, he decided to wordlessly grab Liam's hand, go there and sit down. Liam didn’t say anything.

Only weeks ago the air had been warm and the streets had been colored deep summer green while now everything was orange, red and brown with a touch of golden. Zayn could almost taste gingerbread, pies and pumpkin, could smell vanilla and cinnamon and hear rubber boots squeaking and the raindrops falling. Earthen aroma, softer light, fog and swirling leaves, cool air and wetter ground...Fall simply was Zayn’s favorite season. Fall wrapped itself around Zayn's senses.

And everything seemed to be even better when, just for a second, Zayn thought about all the possibilities like not having to drink hot chocolate in bed alone anymore or like waking up to someone next to him or like being able to carve stupid pumpkins together...

Maybe he was stupid but _maybe_ that was what he wanted. 

The breeze blew Zayn’s hair around his face and his fingers were numbing but holding Liam’s hand somewhat made him feel warm on the inside while his breath already rose in steady puffs. A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air right in front of them and Liam suddenly laughed. “I’m so fucking nervous I don’t know what to say. Maybe it’s ridiculous after all, isn’t it? I’m sorry.”

“That’s why I decided to sit down. Just take a deep breath, Liam. You’ve literally already seen me naked. There's nothing to worry about!” Zayn responded, grinning. “Look at me?”

“What are you doing to me, honestly?” Liam mumbled, turning his head.

“Where are we going? You just dragged me along and didn’t even mention anything. Where are we?” Zayn wanted to know, reaching for Liam’s other hand, holding them both now. “And I don’t know what’s happening here either, okay? I just know that we like each other and that there’s something between us which is…different. In the best way possible.”

“I wanted to cook for you for real this time.” Liam whispered, squeezing Zayn’s hands. “I wanted to take you to my…place…but then I got scared you wouldn’t like it. Or my cooking. Or anything. Or worse, everything. I just don’t want to fuck up.”

Liam looked way too insecure for Zayn’s liking. “What could possibly be wrong with your place?”

“It’s different from what you're expecting, I guess.” Liam admitted, chewing on his lip. He was adorable. So freaking adorable. 

“You could literally live under a rock and I wouldn’t care, Liam.” Zayn told him, coming closer. “Just take your time and enjoy the view for now.”

Liam cackled. “Oh, I do! You look stunning, Malik.”

Zayn playfully nudged him. “I was talking about the chestnut tree, the leaves and the sky, you oaf!”

“I wasn’t.” Liam retorted, eyes sparkling. “Why would I care about nature, when you are sitting here? Sorry some leaves and a tree don’t do you justice.”

Zayn touched Liam’s reddening nose. “Now I got it! Until now you were suffering from a lack of _vitamin me_!”

“I’m not sure if I liked that or if it was the worst thing I’ve ever heard.” Liam said, voice softening. “So you like this place? Think it’s beautiful and proper romantic, yeah?” Zayn nodded shyly. “It’s been a few days and I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned.” Zayn got confused. Planned? “I’m gonna kiss you now.” Zayn’s eyes widened when Liam slowly leaned in. This would be it. Their first real kiss. Underneath a chestnut tree. In fall. How fucking perfect???!

Zayn closed his eyes and felt Liam’s cold but very soft lips touching his own. His heart was beating faster than humanly possible, at least that’s what it felt like. There was something so heavenly about this kiss, Zayn couldn’t put it into words. He just felt Liam’s lips smile against his own. Liam literally swept him off his feet. Period. They’d kissed and even touched before but _this_ was different. This _felt_ different. Much more intimate, sincere and full of promises. Zayn smiled too and when he opened his eyes, Liam touched his cheek just to kiss him again, their lips fitting like two puzzle pieces.

Liam took Zayn's hand, they got up and just laughed. “What are you going to cook for me then, Liam?”

“Whatever you like.” Liam whispered, pulling him into his arms again. “Your eyes. If you think fall is beautiful, you should see your eyes through mine for a second.”

Zayn would’ve never thought somebody would ever say something like that to him but no matter how rushed all of this was, he wouldn’t regret it. Not now, not in a year, not in 10. Liam kissed his nose and Zayn couldn’t stop beaming with joy, cheeks turning red.

“Zayn, I have to tell you something." Liam hesitated. "I’m not really a teacher.” Zayn almost tripped, because _what_?!


	3. Cheater

“Yeah, of course. Me neither. I’m actually an astronaut!” Zayn joked, waiting for Liam to react but he didn’t. “Liam? What’s wrong?”

He hesitated for a second but then shrugged it off, giving Zayn the most charming smile imaginable “Nothing. Forget it. I was just trying to be funny. You’re right.”

“So what’s your actual job then? Let it be something cool! A wizard or something” Zayn continued when Liam’s iPhone suddenly rang.

Liam kissed his cheek and then let go of him.“I already told you I’m a superhero, babe. I have to answer that real quick, yeah?” Instead of just staying right where he was, Liam put some distance between him and Zayn before he started talking on the phone. Within seconds his whole entire facial impression changed from being super happy to looking kinda horrified. He quickly shoved his iPhone back into his coat’s pocket, approached Zayn again and took both of his hands, looking very sorry. “I feel horrible to tell you this but I really need to leave right now. Like immediately. I wanted to cook for you, really did but it’s just…I’m really sorry.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say. Liam looked devastated and Zayn really believed him that he had to go but he was disappointed. What could possibly be that important to cancel a date you’ve allegedly been looking forward too? It made no sense. “O-okay.”

Maybe Liam would at least accompany Zayn back to school, to his car and then…Liam turned around and just ditched him. He just ran away as quick as possible. Zayn gazed after him, mouth agape. What the actual heck? He sat down on the bench again, just staring into space. What kind of asshole would do that?! He reached for his cell phone and opened WhatsApp.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Gay, Gayer, Gayest and Niall-

  * Anyone online?? - Zayn
  * Just got out of school. - Niall
  * Where’s Louis? - Zayn
  * Sitting right next to me? - Niall
  * Tell him to take his phone out of his goddamn pocket! - Zayn
  * Noll told me to say hi! - Louis
  * Niall! - Niall
  * Okay, Neil. - Louis
  * Whatever the fuck. - Zayn
  * Wow, the sun is shining out of your ass! - Louis
  * Shut the fuck up Louis. - Zayn
  * The hell is wrong with you? - Niall
  * Liam just fucking ditched me! - Zayn
  * Why would he do that? - Harry
  * Hey, Harry. - Zayn
  * Did you fuck up? Embarrass yourself? - Louis
  * No??? We legit just kissed underneath a tree and it was fucking perfect. - Zayn
  * Did you use too much tongue? Maybe he’s disgusted. - Louis
  * LOUIS HE JUST LEFT! - Zayn
  * Yeah but why? - Harry
  * How the hell am I supposed to know?!?!?! - Zayn
  * Did he just run away or at least say something? - Niall
  * We were just walking around, right? For some reason, he was nervous as hell until I literally forced him to sit down and take a deep breath. He then told me that he wanted to cook for me at his place. It was really cute, honestly. Being nervous just because of that has to be the most adorable thing ever. And then we just sat there underneath that huge chestnut tree. It’s fall so everything was proper romantic, I don’t even know. And he suddenly just kissed me. It was a fantastic kiss, okay? The best one I’ve ever experienced. Liam even smiled into the kiss. I can’t even tell you how amazing all of this was. We got up, wanted to go to his place and then his goddamn cell rings. He answers it and all of a sudden fucks off! Just told me he had to leave immediately. I hate everything. - Zayn
  * Zayn, don’t freak out but I think Liam is in a relationship. - Louis
  * A what??? - Zayn
  * RELATIONSHIP, bro. - Niall
  * You’re probably the side hoe! - Louis
  * Excuse me??? Harry, please say something. Your husband and best friend are going nuts. Do something. - Zayn
  * Zayn, please…- Harry
  * Please what?! - Zayn
  * Don’t make me say something. - Harry
  * You agree with them, don’t you? - Zayn
  * It really sounds like it. Maybe she or he called? - Harry
  * That makes no fucking sense. Never! - Zayn
  * Yes, babe, it does. - Louis
  * No?! - Zayn
  * Zayn you two have had sex already. - Niall
  * So what? - Zayn
  * Maybe he just didn’t know how to let you down. Maybe he tried to tell you? - Harry
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * You said he was nervous. I bet he was nervous because he didn’t know how to tell you that he didn’t want more. - Louis
  * Are you guys insane? - Zayn
  * What if he just wanted to fuck you? - Harry
  * Harry!? - Zayn
  * Hun, it makes sense… - Harry
  * I hate everything. Liam used me?! - Zayn
  * I’m sorry. - Niall
  * It’s Friday. We should go out tonight and get drunk. - Louis
  * I don’t drink. - Zayn
  * Then we’ll smoke some weed. - Louis
  * I don’t do that either!? - Zayn
  * We’ll get you drunk, shut up. - Niall
  * No alcohol or drugs for me. - Zayn
  * No more dick either. - Louis
  * I fucking hate you. Why are you my best friend!? - Zayn
  * Because you love me. We’ll be at your place around 9 pm. - Louis
  * We’ll cheer you up again, Zaynie. - Harry
  * We’re working with Liam. How’s that supposed to work out?! - Zayn
  * We’re gonna ignore the shit out of him. Duh. - Louis
  * That doesn't work? - Zayn
  * It sure as hell did last time we ignored someone to death. - Niall
  * Are you talking about…about her? - Zayn
  * Obviously! - Louis
  * She legit changed school because we ignored her. - Harry
  * Still funny! - Niall
  * So we’re gonna ignore him? - Zayn
  * Deal. - Louis
  * Deal. - Niall
  * Deal. - Harry
  * Deal. - Zayn



___

Louis pressed his face against the fish tank. “Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming.”

“What are you doing, Louis?!” Niall asked, laughing his ass off. “Are you searching for Nemo?”

“I see him!” Louis replied, singing again. “Look! Dorie is there too!”

“I bet you can’t bite your own nose.” Zayn mumbled, cackling too. “You can’t lick your own elbow and I’m sure as hell you can’t do that either.”

“Bitch, watch me!” Louis replied, turning around. Two minutes later he was rolling around on the floor. “It’s getting away! Why is it getting away?” Zayn didn’t even get it, just bubbled over with laughter, pouring himself another shot. “Fuck it.”

“Harry, the hell are _you_ doing?” Zayn shrieked when he noticed his friend.

“I’m Spongebob.” Harry stated, giggling. “I’m Spongebob Squarepants and I live in a pineapple.”

“You’re not? Can you see a pineapple anywhere?!” Zayn responded, scrunching up his nose. “When did you even put a cereal box on your head?”

“It’s not a cereal box, Zaynie! I’m just Spongebob!” Harry insisted, suddenly searching for something. “Where is my house?” 

Zayn and Niall couldn’t stop laughing anymore and they almost started crying, when Harry reached for toilet paper, pretending to have a spyglass. “I told you two not to take these goddamn pills!”

“Zayn let them! It’s so funny I’m dying.” Niall squeaked, having a laughing fit. “Look at Louis! Oh my god, what is he doing now?”

“Diagon Alley!” Louis yelled, arms akimbo. “DIAGON ALLEY!” He huffed. “Fucking Diagon Alley you fucking fireplace. Can’t you hear me?! Diaaaagon Alleeeeeey!”

“Niall I’m gonna die. Make him stop.” Zayn said, laughing his ass off. “Next he’s gonna run into the brick wall screaming that he can’t find platform 9 3/4!”

“Louis, you’re not a wizard!” Niall told him, slowly approaching him. “But you can become one. Just drink some…uh…potion with Zayn and me!”

“What kind of potion? I think I’m an ordinary muggle now! What did I do? Oh my god!” Louis whined, looking horrified. “Niall, help me!”

“Come on, sit down!” Zayn helped his friend. “And I’m gonna bring you some…uh…you know…potion!”

“Yay! Sounds great. I want something that’s pink and sparkly okay?!” Louis suggested, plopping down on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

“Call Harry then.” Zayn whispered, giggling to himself. “Harry, do you want to go to Hogwarts too?”

“No! I already told you I’m searching for my house. Can’t find Patrick either! Where is he?! Did Squidward kill him?” Harry rambled, looking confused.

“Patrick is at Hogwarts. Come, sit down next to Louis. I can help you two out!” Zayn suggested, trying his best to sound serious. He was drunk, yeah, but he wasn’t stoned.

“You’re so boring, Zaynie. No wonder Liam just wanted to fuck you.” Louis suddenly said, making Zayn drop his glass.

“Exfuckingcuse me, Tomlinson?” Zayn snapped. “Just because you can’t tell Harry that you don’t want kids yet doesn’t mean venting of frustration is okay. I didn’t do anything to deserve this. Fuck you.”

“You don’t want kids?!” Harry suddenly screamed, jumping to his feet. Amazing. Great. What a nice evening!

“No! Not right now.” Louis announced, making Harry’s jaw drop. “Let’s have some Teletubbies instead, yeah? Or some smurfs!”

“Oh my god yes! I totally want smurfs. See, that’s why you’re my husband. I love you to death.” Harry replied, jumping into Louis’s arms, suddenly kissing him breathless.

Niall gagged. “Eww, I think I have to throw up!”

Thank god Louis and Harry had taken these pills. No fight, just smurfs.

“I’m not in the mood for any of this anymore. I’m going outside for a smoke.” Zayn announced, just leaving his friends behind. He was glad they decided to stay at Zayn’s place otherwise it would’ve escalated big time. He opened the door, closed it again and collapsed onto the sofa standing proudly on his porch. He fiddled around his pocket to find his cigarettes, lit one and put it into his mouth. He managed to take a single puff when it suddenly fell out of his hand because _someone_ was looking at him.

“You smoke?” the familiar voice asked, approaching him. “I didn’t think you’d smoke.”

“I usually don’t.” Zayn replied, rolling his eyes. “None of your business, I guess. What are you even doing here?”

“I wanted to come see you and apologize. Maybe I also wanted to check on you. You didn’t even text me and you always do ever since we’ve…you know?” Liam answered, sitting down next to Zayn. For the first time in ages, he hated that goddamn outdoor sofa. Couldn’t it be a chair instead!? “You smell. Did you drink?”

“Why would you even care? Can’t you just fuck off? Get out of my sight.” Zayn hissed, picking his cigarette up. “Go back home.”

“Why would I? You’re obviously not feeling well.” Liam mumbled, worried look on his face.

“Of course, I’m not.” Zayn laughed out loud. “Ridiculous.”

“What happened?” Liam asked carefully, trying to take Zayn’s hand. Zayn pulled it back hastily.

“Don’t you dare take my hand.” Zayn ranted. “Don’t fucking touch me. I can’t believe you’re acting all innocent right now. You’re the worst!”

“Zayn, I’m sorry I had to leave this afternoon. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. It was an emergency.” Liam apologized, looking into his eyes. 

Zayn hated Liam’s eyes. So fucking puppy like. Fucking eyes. And even more fucking fucks because he suddenly liked to cuss. “Fuck you.”

“Zayn.” Liam tried speaking up again.

“Don’t fucking say my name either. Go back home, to your girlfriend, your boyfriend, wife or husband or whatever the hell it is. How could I be so stupid?” Zayn suddenly had tears in his eyes. Not even the alcohol could make him feel better right now. “Did you at least have fun? Was it a good fuck? Did you like it?”

“What?!” Liam asked with a high pitched voice. He was just staring at Zayn. Why was he fucking staring!?

“I want to know if it was fun to fuck me? Did you like using me? Is that your kind of thing? Messing with someone’s feelings? To fuck someone once and then fuck off? Must be amazing.” Zayn continued, clenching his fists. “And you had the audacity to kiss me again! Underneath that damn tree. Even asked me if it was proper romantic. You’re such a coward! That’s why you were nervous. You just wanted to tell me that it was a one off!”

“Have you quite finished?” Liam suddenly asked, voice soft. “Anything else you need to get off your chest?”

Zayn didn’t even care that he was crying by now. He was hurt. “Yes! I fucking hate you. I’ve never felt that way for anyone before! I didn’t even think something like this was possible. Love, at first sight, isn’t real! I should’ve known that this was too good to be true. I can’t believe I was that stupid.”

“Zayn, can I talk now?” Liam wanted to know, reaching for Zayn’s hand again. “I won’t hurt you. Just give me your hand.”

“I’ll hurt you though. Fuck off already!” Zayn screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Zayn wasn't just sad, he was fuming with anger which made the crying ten times worse.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, a wife or a husband.” Liam tried to calm him down.

“Yeah, but a fucking boyfriend then, you fucking cheater. I hate cheaters. And you’re probably the worst one!” Zayn yelled, shoving Liam. He wanted to punch him right into his beautiful face.

“Yeah, I got a boyfriend. It’s true.” Liam said, smiling to himself. “He’s beautiful, adorable and I really like how he's like.”

“I really don’t need to know that. I got it. You can leave this place now. Don’t ever talk to me again. I really hope you’ll be happy with him!” Zayn shouted at him. Liam laughed. “Why are you laughing? You _hurt_ me, Liam!”

“Get up.” Liam demanded. “Get up and shove me. Do it.”

“Why would I do what you want me to do?” Zayn jumped to his feet and before Liam could react he shoved him, trying to make him leave already. He was crying like a baby and he couldn’t stop. He felt so used, shit.

To Zayn’s surprise, Liam just pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Zayn wanted to get away but Liam was so much stronger he just started sobbing, making Liam’s shirt wet. “Let it out, okay?” Zayn tried to punch him, but Liam just held him, making it impossible. “If you’re done, you could let me talk already and explain myself.

“You’re an asshole.” Zayn mumbled, into Liam’s chest. “A huge asshole”

“I’m not an asshole, Zayn.” Liam stated, having the audacity to kiss Zayn’s hair. “I do have a boyfriend, yes. But you know him.”

Zayn shook his head in disbelief, weeping bitterly. “That makes it even worse. You’re the devil.”

“His name is Zayn and I’ve only met him not long ago. When I first laid eyes on him I almost lost it because he was just breathtakingly beautiful. I tried to play it cool and joke around but inside I got nervous whenever he just so much as glanced at me. And I wanted to ask him out on a date so bad but he just didn’t say yes no matter what I said. When he finally did though, we kind of ended up having sex instead of going out for dinner or something. We even managed to sneakily ask each other to be boyfriends before our first real date. When we’ve finally had our first date and kiss underneath a beautiful chestnut tree surrounded by nothing but an orange sea of leaves, I could already see myself with him for the rest of my life. All of this sounds like unrealistic and like a corny scene out of a movie but it really happened to me. Unfortunately-“ Liam couldn’t finish his sentence because Zayn just carefully cupped Liam’s cheeks to kiss him breathless. He was so angry and so hurt but Liam was just everything he wanted. Liam giggled. “Yeah and then I got a call from my best friend Andy who told me about an emergency. I had to ditch him but I felt horrible afterwards.”

“You could’ve just told me, you idiot.” Zayn mumbled, while Liam was smiling at him. “I was disappointed and when my friends on top of that guessed you were in a relationship my heart broke a little.”

“It was just an accident and I _really_ had to leave. So, will you please forgive me and still be my boyfriend? Well, I never really got the chance to properly ask you so I’m doing it now because I really meant what I just said.”

“Yes, but never do something like that ever again.” Zayn urged, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. “I like you way too much already. Can’t be healthy. That movie shit is overwhelming.”

“Yeah, it is. But I’m really kinda into you.” Liam confessed, pressing his lips together while smiling. “Can I come inside? It’s a bit cold here.”

“Uh…no.” Zayn suddenly said, making Liam’s jaw drop. “No! You can but I don’t think you want to?”

“Why would I not want to come inside?” Liam wanted to know, grinning. “No sex, okay? Let’s just cuddle and talk a bit.”

“Louis, Harry and Niall are inside and they’re not only drunk but maybe…um…they took some pills?” Zayn rambled, laughing out loud. “They’re wasted and weird as hell. I just had a few shots. I’m a bit tipsy but they’re legit zombies. Harry thinks he’s Spongebob. What if we’re going to your place instead?”

“Not possible.” Liam immediately replied. “My best friend Andy, he’s…uh…I gave him my place for tonight? He’s there with...a girl?”

“Great! So we either have to deal with your best friend and the girl or my friends who only talk nonsense!” Zayn concluded, facepalming.

“Maybe they’ve passed out already? Want to take a look?” Liam suggested, giving Zayn that adorable half smile again. He’d die because of the crinkles forming by Liam’s eyes. 

Zayn nodded happily, praying his friends were already asleep. “If they have, let’s sneak inside, go to my bedroom and lock the door.” He carefully opened the door and sneakily peeked inside of the room. No one was in sight.

“Looking good?” Liam whispered, waiting next to Zayn. He nodded. “See anyone?” Zayn shook his head. “Then let’s tiptoe inside. I’ll follow you.”

Louis was lying on the floor, hugging Zayn’s red laundry basket. Alright then. Zayn couldn’t help but giggle. “What the hell happened?” Liam shrugged, hinting to be quiet.

“Look at Harry!” Liam whispered back, trying not to burst out laughing. “What even?!” Harry was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, cereal box still on top of his head. He was holding a pink dildo in his right hand. “That’s yours, isn’t it?” Zayn blushed crimson but acted all innocent.

“Where’s Niall?” Zayn spoke under his breath when they climbed the stairs. “Did you see him?”

“You didn’t?” Liam wanted to know, cackling. “He sat next to your sofa, peacefully sleeping.”

“At least I got one normal friend.” Zayn muttered when Liam hold the door open for Zayn. Such a getleman. He closed it behind them and let out a breath.

“Finally.” Liam said, still trying to be quiet. “Come here.” Zayn just flung his arms around him, making Liam fall over right onto the bed, Zayn landing on top of him. “Hi there.”

“Hi”. Zayn replied, pecking Liam’s soft lips. “I was scared I’d never get the chance to kiss you again.”

“Your friends are stupid, Zayn. Why did they think I was cheating? I don’t even get it?” Liam asked, kissing Zayn gently again. “I just love your lips, fuck.”

“They’d look even pretter wrapped around y-“ Zayn answered, interrupting himself. He bubbled over with laughter and Liam joined in. “Sorry!”

“I’m sure as hell the do, but we’re not going there today!” Liam reminded him, smiling to himself while carressing Zayn’s back.

“Last time we said that we ended up fucking.” Zayn casually mentioned. “I wouldn’t say no to that though.”

“I would. I really have to tell you something, Zayn. It could change everything, you know? Maybe you don’t even want to be my boyfriend anymore afterwards. I should’ve told you earlier but I didn’t get the chance to do it because you were just suddenly there, looking like _that_. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re just perfect. All of this, us, would’ve never happened if I’d told you.” Liam answered, while Zayn lied down next to him, snuggling up against Liam.

“Just spill the beans already. There’s nothing that could ruin this. I already know there’s no one else.” Zayn requested, kissing Liam’s chest. “One day I’m gonna lick over your abs, just so that you know.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “Go for it. My abs are all yours. I might not be able to control myself then though.”

“Is that so? What if I didn’t want you to have the control?” Zayn wanted to know, biting his lip. He wanted to do that _now_. Why wait? Nothing could ruin this, whatever the heck it was. He pushed Liam’s sweatshirt upwards, letting his hand glide underneath it. “No shirt?” Liam shook his head, apparently waiting for Zayn to say something else. Zayn had no idea but he all of a sudden was so turned on he just wanted to repeat what had happened last time. Or maybe...Zayn grinned. He let his finger follow Liam’s abs, before he kissed Liam’s stomach, lips barely touching it. “Such a cute tummy.”  

“Zayn we should _talk_.” Liam mumbled, licking his lips. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Zayn responded, well aware of the fact what this sounded like. “ _You_ can talk, don’t worry.” He wanted to taste Liam so bad. He didn’t even care that his friends were asleep downstairs. “Can I?” Liam didn’t do anything. “Liam?” He nodded, when Zayn already moved his filthy hands, opening Liam’s jeans.

Liam took a deep breath. Zayn felt that he was turned on so he just grinned. “Zayn, this is so fucking hot. If you don’t stop this right now you’re maybe gonna regret it.” 

“You’re my boyfriend right? There’s no one else?” Zayn wanted to know, eargerly waiting for an answer. Liam shook his head quickly. “Everything else can wait. If you want this, of course.”

“I want you. I want this, fuck.” Liam mumbled, hand running through his own hair. “Are you sure?” Zayn kissed Liam’s crotch. “Shit.” He pulled down Liam’s jeans in one go and repeated the same thing, only this time kissing Liam’s hardening dick through his boxershorts. Liam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, back arching in anticipation.

“So big.” Zayn mumbled, when he slowly fiddled around with Liam’s boxers, trying to undress Liam. He didn’t give a damn about the sweatshirt. “Love your thighs”. Zayn kissed the inside of them over and over again.

A few minutes later he was bowing his head on his knees between Liam’s legs while holding him down, so that Liam wouldn’t move like crazy. The more Zayn tried to hold him down and prevent him from moving the more Liam seemed to be turned on. He pulled his head back. He just had to ask. “Liam?”

“Don’t stop, fuck. Why did you stop?” Liam whined, fist clenching the sheets.

“You’re into that, aren’t you?” Zayn questioned, biting his lip hard. “You’re so into this.”

“I’m into you. Please continue. Do whatever you want.” Liam begged, trying to make Zayn contine. Zayn laughed. He puffed out a breath against Liam’s dick and watched his legs twitch. “You like being submissive, Liam.” He whined, so Zayn wrapped his hand around Liam’s hard-on and licked over the tip painfully slow. “Admit it.” Liam shook his head. “I’d admit it.” Zayn wrapped his plump lips around it, sucking before he stopped again. He reached for Liam’s wrist and pinned it down. Liam moaned. “You’re _so_ into it.”

Zayn slid his lips over Liam again, making Liam’s toes curl. God, Liam was so hot. Zayn just let drool slip down past his lips to make it easier to take him in further before he just started to suck him off. Zayn was in full control. Liam just let him do whatever he wanted. At that thought he felt an infusion of strength, so intoxicating he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Liam grabbed his hair, when Zayn decided that it was time for more tongue. The not so sublte moans from above him, made Zayn want Liam to lose it completely. He wanted to hear more, wanted Liam to be louder, fuck.

He was moving his head up and down, using his tongue for more pressure, speeding up the one second and slowing down the other. This was nothing but desire and passion, just lust.

A small but teasing smile crept upon his face and goosebumps lined his skin, when Liam moaned his name for the first time. Zayn wanted to touch himself so bad but he wanted this to be about Liam so he didn’t allow himself to do it. Everything about this engulfed Zayn’s senses and stole away his worries, so he just kept going, sliding down further and further, hearing Liam make inhuman noises by now.

The rest of this world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind when he breathed in deeply through his nose and flattened his tongue. The only thing that mattered anymore was Liam, arching his back, Liam grabbing the pillow, Liam moaning….Liam, Liam, Liam. And he didn’t gag when something bumped the back of his throat, he didn’t. He didn’t want to gag. He wanted Liam to come so hard he’d see stars, so he just took a breath and settled himself, taking Liam all in. Starting at his knees Zayn let his hands touch gently, slowly moving them up to Liam’s waist and then pausing for his reaction before he pulled his head back.

“Breathe.” Zayn said, grinning smugly. “You’re turning blue.”

“You’re so good at this I’m gonna die.” Liam mumbled, breathing heavily. “I want more. God.”

“God can’t help you right now, honey.” Zayn replied, giggling. “Want me to make you come?” Liam nodded. Zayn leaned over him and pressed his lips against Liam’s. He kissed him passionately, tongues playing with eather other before he kissed down Liam’s neck until he reached his nipples. “Sensitive?” Liam didn’t say anything so Zayn just teasingly licked over them.” Liam flinched. “ _So_ sensitive.” He couldn’t help but to carefully nibble on them.

“Fucking hell, Zayn. Please just do something, fuck.” Liam begged so Zayn wrapped his hand around his dick again, not stopping to pay attention to Liam’s nipples though. “You’re gonna be my death…nghh..yes.” They kissed again, savoring each moment, lost in a heady trance of passion, while Zayn didn’t stop moving his hand, making Liam want more, more and more. Liam’s legs were shaking like crazy and Zayn just knew he was doing a good job. 

“I’m gonna swallow you down again and then you’re gonna come into my mouth, yeah? Wanna taste you. I’m gonna swallow it all down.” Zayn whispered right into Liam’s ear. “You look wrecked.” Without giving Liam the chance to talk, he slipped down and continued what he’d started. Seconds later Liam’s fingers tightened, blunt nails scraping Zayn’s scalp. Zayn didn’t care, just kept going because he knew Liam was close. Closer than close. He slowly slid up and back down, almost bumping his nose against Liam’s stomach and that’s when Liam lost it. His hips jerked up and he was spilling into Zayn mouth warm and salty, making Zayn swallow.

“Oh my god, fuck.” Liam moaned again, when Zayn sat back up, looking at him. “It’s on your chin and…fuck...in the corner of your mouth… so fucking hot” Zayn’t didn’t care, he just laughed. “Kiss me.”

“Like that?” Zayn wanted to know. “Want to taste yourself?”

“No, I want to kiss your filthly little mouth.” Liam told him when Zayn snuggled up against him again. He grinned dopily when he licked over Zayn’s chin. “You look like a porn star.”

“And you sound like one.” Zayn retorted when he leaned in. Warmth spread throughout his entire body, when Liam kissed him, gently and soft and a happy smile crept upon his lips when they separated. “You look tired, babe.”

“I am tired actually.” Liam whispered, pulling Zayn closer. “But I don’t want to close my eyes when you’re laying next to me.”

“Cheesy.” Zayn replied. His skin tingled where Liam touched him and his heart beat erratically in his chest, so hard that Zayn thought it might fly out anytime soon. “We should’ve met earlier.”

“Why?” Liam wanted to know, caressing Zayn’s shoulder.

“We’re already old.” Zayn mumbled kissing Liam’s collarbones. “At least I am. I don’t even know how old you are, shit.”

“I’m 29.” Liam replied, grinning.

“29?!” Zayn repeated, mouth agape. “You’re the old man then, not me!”

Liam furrowed his brow. “You’re not much younger, Zayn. You're 24."

“How do you even know that?” Zayn broached the subject again, giggling.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I’ve read your personal file, duh.”

Zayn flinched. “You’ve what?” Liam’s eyes widened. “Liam?!”

“Fuck.” Liam cursed, looking shocked.

“You can’t read anybody’s personal file?! When and how did you…what the heck?!” Zayn shrieked, not sure if Liam was joking or not.

“Kiss me again?” Liam whispered nervously. “Please.” Zayn leaned down despite being shocked and gave him another kiss simply because Liam was cute when he was asking like that. Stupid puppy eyes. “Zayn I already mentioned twice that I wanted to _tell_ you something.”

Zayn spoke up first.“And I’ve already told you-“

“Zayn, I’m the new principal.” Liam interrupted him quietly. “I’m your boss.”


	4. Boss

Zayn’s jaw dropped. He was just gaping at Liam for a few minutes, not saying anything until he managed to gather his thoughts. Or not. “My boss.” Liam nodded, apparently waiting for a proper reaction. Liam was joking, Zayn was sure of it. There was simply no way Liam was the new principal. He would’ve known. 100% “Good joke.” Zayn burst out laughing. Liam just pursed his lips, looking at Zayn with a serious look on his face. Why wasn’t he laughing?! Zayn stopped immediately. So he _wasn’t_ joking?! “You’re being serious?!” Liam nodded again, keeping quiet. Zayn shrieked, tried to put some distance between them, fell off the bed and knocked over the bedside table, which landed on top of him.

“Zayn! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!” Liam jumped to his feet, kneeled down next to Zayn and tried to help him up. Zayn shoved him away. “Zayn.”

“I’m sleeping with my fucking boss?!” Zayn yelled. “Oh my god, my life is over. I’m gonna get fired and then never be able to teach again. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“Zayn.” Liam tried again but Zayn didn’t let him talk. He just jumped to his feet, quickly put on his boxer shorts, opened the door and ran downstairs, shrieking like a little girl. He noticed that Liam followed him a few seconds later but he didn’t care. His life was fucking over.

When he arrived in the living room three shocked faces were staring at him but Zayn just glared at all of them.

“Don’t fucking say anything. Don’t you dare!” Zayn screamed, plopping down on his sofa. “Liam is our fucking boss!”

“Yeah, sure! And I’m Robbie Williams!” Louis replied, apparently not _that_ stoned anymore. “Zayn why is he even here?! Hello Liam, fuck off now.”

“Don’t talk to him like that, Louis. I’m not joking. Liam is our school’s new principal! Just ask him!” Zayn yelled, panicking. Liam rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, remaining calm.

“And why are you both half nake-“ Harry wanted to know but Liam didn’t let him finish. 

“Will you calm down now, Zayn? Who cares about my job?” Liam replied, trying to touch Zayn’s hand. Zayn pulled it back. “Zayn, please.”

“Aren’t you like…cheating on your partner with Zayn? Why are you here, liar?” Niall asked, sitting down next to Zayn to help him out. “Don’t touch our Zaynie or I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“Good. Let me repeat myself then. I do _not_ have a partner to cheat on. I’m only interested in Zayn, but _okaaaay_. Also, technically I _am_ your boss, but I don’t think it’s relevant? I’m just _Liam_ and I won’t treat you like some lowlife at school all of a sudden just because you’re _only_ teachers. I’m just like you!” Liam explained himself when Niall’s eyes widened.

“I knew we’d get a new principal but _you_!? You’re so….so young!” Niall squeaked, hand running through his hair.

“I’m fucking my boss!” Zayn mumbled, panicking. “Liam, if I’d known I’d never…oh my god.”

“No shit! Don’t you think that’s the actual reason I didn’t mention it? Did you really think your principal would allow me to just watch you teach? Zayn, come on.” Liam said, grinning. “I just wanted to see what you’re doing in class. And I think you did great.”

“Liam we had sex and I _just_ sucked you off!” Zayn shrieked again, making Louis bubble over with laughter.

Louis pointed at Zayn. “You’re fucking the boss. I’m dying.”

“I hate you. Shut up!” Zayn urged before looking at Liam. “Please don’t fire me. You know I love teaching! I’ll never touch you again. I swear I didn’t know!”

“First of all, why would I fire you? Doesn’t even make sense. Second, what the fucking fuck? Why would you never want to touch me again? You told me you liked me. It makes no sense.” Liam whined.

Zayn shook his head over and over again until he managed to answer. “Because I can’t sleep with my _boss_. What do you think I am? A slut?!”

“Can you take a deep breath now? Is there an _I can’t date my boss-_ rule I don’t know about?” Liam wanted to know, looking confused. “Because if there is, I’m gonna dismiss it.”

“Zayn went from not dating and fucking at all to being the boss’ hoe. I can’t breathe.” Niall interrupted, dying of laughter. “Is Zayn calling you _Daddy_ from now on, Liam?”

“No, he’s not into that.” Liam replied, grinning cheekily. “Can you relax now? It doesn’t matter, okay? I’m still the same person. You said yes to being my boyfriend.”

“Wait a second. So you two are dating now and the whole _Liam got a partner and he’s cheating -_ thing was a misunderstanding?” Louis went into it again, furrowing his brow.

“Of course. How would I have known that someone like Zayn would walk around in _my_ school? I came up with the whole _You’re supposed to show me around_ shit right there on the spot, when you opened the door, Louis. I laid eyes on him and it was over. Kind of knew I’d be into him just that moment, so lied. I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you but I genuinely thought you’d figure it out quicker, you slowpokes.” Liam said, laughing.

“Wait, what?” Zayn asked, blushing. “On the first day?!”

“Not my fault that you’re drop dead gorgeous and adorable at the same time.” Liam replied with a soft voice. “Can you calm down now? Because it _really_ doesn’t matter that I’m the principal, does it?”

“But Liam! I can’t _date_ my boss.” Zayn whined, looking devastated. “I like you, you’re hot and…but…no.”

“Get your shit together, Malik. Liam is right. You like him. He likes you. You’re dating now because I say so. End of story. Chill out.” Louis ranted, rolling his eyes. “He won’t fire you either. Chances are he ask you to suck him off in his office instead.”

Niall laughed. “Please. Our Zayn would never.” 

“Watch me.” Zayn replied, making everyone gape at him in disbelief. “What?”

“In school? Zayn, I’m the _boss_.” Liam replied, sounding way too serious all of a sudden.

“Fuck. See! This is never gonna work out!” Zayn panicked again. “Oh my god. Why did I have to say this? Why always me?”

Liam got the giggles, followed by Zayn’s friends. “You really believed me. I can’t even.”

“And I can’t believe Zayn would do that. What are you doing to him? He usually got a stick up his ass.” Louis answered, cackling.

“I replaced the stick with Liam’s dick. There you have it. Can you, your husband and Niall get out of my apartment now? Maybe I’m gonna try out that _Daddy_ thing since I can ask my _boss_ to fuck me from now on. Bye!” Zayn replied, making them double over.

They all got up at the same time and when Liam smugly grabbed Zayn’s ass, Louis gagged. Liam grinned. “Yeah. Bye, you three. See you at school.”

“We don’t want to know about any of what happens tonight.” Niall said, grimacing.

“Yeah, no! We actually want to know _all_ the details, Niall.” Louis responded, opening the door for Harry.

“ _Every_ little detail.” Harry repeated. “See you two on Monday! Liam, please don’t wreck him. He still needs to be able to walk around in school.”

“We’ll see.” Liam said, laughing. “Bye!” Zayn rolled his eyes fondly before he kissed Liam’s cheek.

When his friends were gone, Zayn just stood there, right in front of Liam, looking into his eyes. “I kind of freaked out. Is it bad that I still think the whole boss thing hot?”

Liam gave a ringing laugh and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s small waist. “I promise you I’m not gonna do anything to fuck with you being the best teacher ever, okay? Don’t worry about that. I’m really _just_ the principal and nothing else. Maybe I’m gonna ask you to come to my office from time to time from now on but that’s about it.”

“I’m not gonna suck you off there. Just said that to fuck with Louis.” Zayn reminded him, turning red.

“We could lock the door, you know?” Liam responded, pressing his lips together while grinning.

“I kind of want my boss to fuck my brains out right now. Preferably on my desk. That possible?” Zayn whispered into Liam’s ear. “Please, _Daddy_.”

____

“I hate Mondays!” Louis groaned, head on the table. “My week is basically Monday, second Monday, third Monday, fourth Monday, Friday, Saturday and Pre-Monday!”

“Life is short, _Lewis_. Smile while you still have teeth and stop nagging!” Niall replied, rolling his eyes while making himself coffee.

Louis flipped him off. “Fuck off, _Neil_. Everything is funny as long as it’s happening to somebody else. _This_ is happening to me!” The coffee machine suddenly started blinking like crazy and turned itself off without a warning. Louis burst out laughing. “Hey, Harry? How does Niall feel when there’s no coffee?” Harry shrugged. “Depresso!” Both of them burst out laughing. Zayn hated them all.

“People like you are like clouds, Louis. When they disappear it’s gonna be a beautiful day!” Niall responded, throwing a notebook at him.

“Zombies eat our brains. You’re safe!” Louis yelled back making Zayn groan while trying to read some notes he'd been given this morning. 

“A group of friends is called a migraine. At least mine.” Zayn mumbled, trying to focus on list of books he was supposed to check out.

“What did you just say? Repeat that?” Louis asked, scrunching up his nose. “Zayn did you just…Zayn?!”

“What? What is it now?! I’m trying to concentrate!” Louis wanted to speak up but Zayn didn’t let him. “I wasn’t insulting you! I was describing you!”

“Zayn is a cheeky motherfucker lately. Liam fucks you good.” Niall added, still trying to fix the coffee machine like a maniac.

“You wanna know what patience is, Niall? That’s what you have when there are too many witnesses!” Zayn ranted, reaching for another note. “Shut up now. I need to read this!”

Suddenly the door opened, making all of them stop talking at the same time. “Morning.”

Zayn pressed his lips together and smiled sheepishly to himself because not only did Liam look very good this morning, he knew exactly where the bruise on Liam’s neck came from. “Good morning.”

Liam just ignored everybody else, sat down next to Zayn and whispered into his ear, apparently not giving a fuck about the others looking at him. The principal right. “It’s early in the morning but I have a dirty mind. Right now you’re running through it. Still naked.” Zayn blushed furiously. “I couldn’t cover up that hickey, Zayn. What are we going to do about that?”

“No whispering in the teacher’s lounge!” Louis urged, cackling.

“I’m the principal. Whispering is allowed from now on. Sorry, but it was an important information I had to give Zayn about a student.”

“Yeah, sure.” Niall replied, ready to punch the coffee machine. “Principal, our coffee machine isn’t working. Do something. We can’t teach without coffee!”

“Why don’t we talk about a brand new coffee machine later then?” Liam suggested, making Niall jump with joy. “Why are you four still here while every other teacher is gone already?”

“Because we’re not nerdy teachers, we’re cool teachers.” Louis replied, checking the time. “We got four minutes left till class starts.” Liam just raised his eyebrows, glancing at Zayn. “Zayn would’ve left 20 minutes ago already but we didn’t let him leave.”

“He didn’t even want to leave?” Harry interjected, still reading through some of his notes from Friday. “Did you, Zayn?”

“He was waiting for you.” Louis added, wiggling his eyebrows. “Maybe he wants to skip class and go straight to your office.”

“Contrary to you, Zayn doesn’t even have to teach right now. He got another hour or two off. Perks of fucking the boss.” Liam replied, trying to look innocent. “I’m not trying to be bossy but I know what you three should be doing right now. What was it again? Oh right! Leave the room and go annoy some kids.”

“This is so not going to be fun.” Louis whined. “I’m already jealous of Zayn’s advantages. See you two later!”

Harry approached Liam, tapped his shoulder and smiled. “Liam, you _can_ be intimidating. I’m impressed Just so that you know.”

Niall agreed to Harry and then shrugged. “I didn’t have coffee but since we’re gonna talk about a new machine later I’m leaving voluntarily right now!”  

“Thank god they’re gone.” Liam mumbled, grinning at Zayn. “How do you feel?”

“Harry told you not to wreck me and you did exactly that.” Zayn mumbled, turning even redder. “I can’t believe you gave me another hour off just because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself yesterday!”

“Well, if I could’ve stayed the night at your place I would’ve taken care of you, but since it wasn’t possible I want to at least make sure students won’t annoy you that early in the morning. And maybe I wanted to spend an hour with you before I have to do principal stuff.” Liam explained, caressing Zayn’s thigh with his thumb.

“I still don’t get why you had to leave and I still want to know what you did on Saturday! I didn’t forget. Distracting doesn’t work, Liam.” Zayn reminded him, loving how gentle Liam was touching him. “And maybe I’m really grateful I don’t have to teach just yet. My muscles are aching.”

“You know I had to leave yesterday because I got a phone call, beautiful.” Liam repeated himself again. Why couldn’t he tell Zayn who had called? “And on Saturday…I’d promised Andy weeks ago to spend that day with him. He’s my best friend, Zayn.”

“What’s his job?” Zayn suddenly wanted to know for no real reason. It had just crossed his mind because he wanted to know more about Andy. Mainly though because he couldn't say anything about Liam wanting to hang out with Andy yesterday since he'd allegedly promised it ages ago already.

Liam smiled proudly. “He’s a street worker, actually. He’s doing an amazing job. He’s always helping people. He’s the best, I swear. I actually considered inviting him to our school once a week in the future? Just so that some kids have someone to talk to. I’m sure Harry is doing a great job but there’s always students who have problems they’d rather tell someone like Andy.”

“Why? Don’t you think Harry would be kind of…offended? Like, if you asked someone to do his job? You know what I mean?” Zayn went into it. “I don’t know Andy though. Maybe I’d immediately agree with you if I did.”

“You’ll meet him today anyway.” Liam casually mentioned. “I actually considered what you just said, so I wanted Harry to meet Andy first. We're also gonna try out if Andy could possibly work here once a week." Liam took a deep breath. "I want them to talk about everything. If there’s gonna be an issue, we’ll definitely try to solve it.”

Zayn wrinkled his brow. “And what does that have to do with me?”

Liam laughed and silently asked Zayn to get up, which he did. Of course. “Andy is already here. He has been annoying me ever since I first mentioned you. He wants to get meet you first, claiming it’s a best friend’s duty to check out the love interest! That’s what he said. I literally quoted him!”

“Wait! You want me to meet him _now_?!” Zayn shrieked, trying to fix his hair. “I look a mess and we’re at school. Why are you like that?!” Zayn’s jaw dropped. “Wait a minute, you liar! You only gave me another hour or so off because of that!”

“Because of…both?” Liam answered, scratching his head. “Maybe you don’t have to teach that much today because…”

“Liam, you promised me to let me teach!” Zayn interrupted him, crossing his arms. “And now you’re already doing _this_!”

“Would you let me explain before you freak out?” Liam responded, taking both of Zayn's hands while looking into his eyes. “Look, I wanted one teacher to be there as well. When Harry and Andy meet, I mean. Harry, Andy, a teacher and me, the principal. And since I know students obviously trust and like you, I immediately thought about you. You’re gonna be working, don’t worry about that! It's not about us four hanging out!”

“What does all of this have to do with me and with work?” Zayn whined, not wanting to teach less.

“We thought about an LGBTQIA+ kind of project for all classes?” Liam told him. “Harry would be responsible for all the talking like giving advice and Andy for anti-bullying and self-defense kind of stuff. And I’m 100% sure you’d be up for it too because you love teaching and we need someone who’s not only a brilliant teacher but someone who students listen too. You’d be responsible for education.”

Zayn flung his arms around him and kissed Liam’s cheek. “Oh my god, I love that idea! I’m game!” Had he just kissed Liam in school? Shit.

“I knew it.” Liam said, smugly. “When you mentioned that Harry and Louis aren’t out I didn’t like that at all even though it’s their decision. Just Imagine how hard it has to be for a student to come out if grown ass men don’t dare to say that they’re married!”

Zayn couldn’t stop smiling but he didn’t care. He just loved the idea that all students had to participate in said planned project. “Oh my god, you’re amazing.”

“No, I’m not, Zayn. I just think it’s sad that people even have to come out. Why does the whole concept of a coming out exist? Why is straight the default? Why is there a default at all? You love who you love and it shouldn’t matter at all. Human beings are assholes. When animals are gay, do you think other animals scrunch up their noses, bully or even kill them? No. But when two women are in love people are disgusted? Why is it wrong when a gay couple got kids? When someone knows they’re female and not male, why is it sick wanting to be what you actually are, a woman? Why can’t you bisexual? Why is that not possible or valid? Why do you even have to label your sexuality? Do you know what I mean? I just think that even though people think things will never change, baby steps _are_ steps. Do you think that in 1980 someone thought it’d ever be like today? Never!But things still changed, because someone decided that baby steps are steps!” Liam rambled and Zayn couldn’t stop listening to him. “So I thought we could at least educate our students, could give those who need to talk a counterpart and solve problems that already exist. Just imagine a school without homophobia, where everyone can just be themselves. Wouldn’t it be great if Louis and Harry could just hold hands without students not taking them seriously anymore? Wouldn’t it be great if a student wouldn’t get bullied for being trans? I just want to do _something_. I’m the youngest principal in the area, why not change things already?”

Zayn was not only inspired but impressed and _so_ into this man, he suddenly didn’t care about anything anymore. Liam’s body was so familiar to him already -his strong arms, his chest, the smell of Liam’s cologne, even the sound of his heartbeat, he just wanted all of this. He wanted to kiss him breathless, feel those lips and kind of do what Liam had in mind. Be free, even in school.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other in an odd way, as if they were thinking the exact same thing. Their glances literally battled each other until Zayn couldn’t wait anymore. He couldn’t and he didn’t want to just stare at Liam anymore. He felt the urge to make it clear that he’d definitely help Liam with the vision he had in mind. He’d be a part of it.

Zayn just leaned in, because why not? They were standing across from each other, noses almost touching when he suddenly felt Liam’s lips brush his own.

For a brief second Zayn wanted to pull back because they were in school until it suddenly it didn’t matter anymore.  Why was it important where they were? He just wanted to kiss Liam right now. Here. 

The swirls of emotions Zayn saw in Liam’s eyes made him gasp. Zayn yanked Liam to him and covered his mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. The way his lips connected with Liam’s was magic. It just felt right. Even here, in school. This was right.

When they broke apart for air, Zayn rested his forehead against Liam’s and smiled. “I just got an idea and I’m not sure if you’re gonna think I'm crazy.”

“I’m not sure if your idea is a good one.” Liam replied, without having heard what was going through Zayn’s mind.

“Well, you once said you never wanted to hide who you are.” Zayn mumbled, enjoying that Liam gently touched his chest. “You don’t have to hide it.”

“Zayn.” Liam quietly said. “It’s not that easy.” It was kind of cute that Liam apparently worried about him but Zayn meant it. He’d definitely officially date Liam. He didn’t care if students knew. Contrary to Harry, Zayn wasn’t afraid of parents’ reactions. He was a good teacher and everybody had confirmed that over and over again. Even though people suddenly could be disgusted because of him being in a relationship with a man, they couldn’t take that back, couldn’t deny it. If he and Liam would set an example- ”I can’t…fuck.”

“Don’t worry about me?” Zayn mumbled, grinning at Liam. “I would do it.”

“Zayn, I’m impressed that you’d do that, but…I just…it’s not just about the two of us. I might sound like Louis and Harry now but I can’t lose this job. I need to pay for...I got... What if all of this is a stupid idea? I have to take care of…I mean, no.” Liam answered, taking Zayn by surprise.

“So you don’t _really_ want to date me?” Zayn asked quietly. Somehow that had hurt. He wanted to support Liam and now he got rejected?

“Zayn, I’d literally walk through that door right now. I’d hold your hand and kiss you in the middle of the hallway. I would never deny that you’re my boyfriend. It’s not about that.” Liam responded, sounding weird. Something wasn’t right. Zayn just didn’t know what it was, couldn’t figure it out.

“Just imagine you’re a closeted student now, okay? One day you come to school and suddenly your favorite teacher outed himself. Suddenly the person you’ve been looking up to, the teacher who you thought was cool, is just like you. Wouldn’t that be great?” Zayn continued. He noticed that Liam was listening intently but also how he cringed.

“I love that, Zayn.” Liam hesitated. “But we can’t do this before…I just can’t do this right now. What if in two weeks you suddenly think I’m not the right one for you? Then we split and this whole thing backfires.”

Zayn’s eyes widened but he suddenly understood. “You’re worried about _that_? You even thought this through this quick?! Wow.”

“Uh…yeah,” Liam muttered and even though he sounded weird, Zayn ignored it. Maybe this whole thing really just meant a lot to Liam. “Let’s please get to know each other a little bit more. Each other’s…lives.”

“Liam, is there something you need to tell me because that sounded…odd?” Zayn asked before he pecked Liam’s lips again. “Wait. I can’t do this in school then. Sorry.”

“God, why does this have to be so complicated? I love your idea, I’d 100% do this. I want everybody to know that you’re my other half now. I don’t doubt _us_ for a second. I’m sure this won’t only last for a few months but for a long time. It’s what my gut says. It’s just that there’s something else about me you don’t know about. It involves Andy among other things.” Liam rambled, sounding horrified when the door suddenly opened.

“Jesus Christ. You’re so into him, you don’t even care you’re in school, Liam.” a tall, long-haired man shrieked. “Hi, I’m Andy.” Zayn blushed crimson when Andy approached them.

“Andy, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Andy, my best friend.” Liam introduced them to each other. “And it’s none of your business what I’m doing in my school.”

“Yeah, it is because you still need that job and because I’m taking care of-“ Andy said but Liam covered his mouth and made him shut up.

“Because you’re enjoying that you don’t have to pay for shit, while living in my house. He lives in my house, Zayn.” Liam said. Andy nodded furiously while glaring at Liam.

“You didn’t tell me about that. Is that why you were nervous when you wanted to cook for me at yours? Because you think you can’t share a place with a friend anymore at the age of 29? That it’s embarrassing?” Zayn questioned, grinning broadly. Liam was the cutest.

“I live there, yeah. Yeah, I do.” Andy repeated twice. “Liam, your mom told me that you should…uh…she wants to let you know you’re supposed to be there at 4 pm today?” Zayn pursed his lips. Why was Andy trying to find the right words for _something_?

“Okay, what are you hiding?” Zayn joked when he noticed how Liam suddenly tensed up. “Wait. What else _are_ you hiding? Liam you’re having another secret, don’t you?”

Before Liam could speak up, Andy did it. “It’s actually my house.”

“You own the place?” Zayn broached the subject again. He turned to Liam, who was as pale as a ghost by now. “Do you think I’d judge you for living at a friend’s place? You told me you _had_ to move here, that you were kind of forced to come to this city. So what if you didn’t find the right place yet? Liam, you don’t have to have secrets. There’s literally nothing that could shock me or make me want to leave you. I know that. Already.”

“Yes, there is.” Liam whispered, sitting down.


	5. Surprise

“And what is it?” Zayn wanted to know, rolling his eyes. He was surprisingly annoyed by now and he genuinely just wanted to leave school. “You know what, think about it and let me know when you’re ready. I’m suddenly feeling sick. I think I have to go home. I’m sure the principal is okay with it. Bye.” Zayn shook his head and without saying anything else, he just rushed out of the room. He didn’t even know why he was fuming with anger all of a sudden, but he just felt messed with. If Liam felt what he claimed he did, why did he think keeping secrets was a good idea? Zayn really liked him and butterflies were erupting in his stomach whenever Liam just so much as looked at him but this? Maybe Liam was right. Maybe there was something that could make Zayn not want him at all. This! Lying.

He was just walking towards his car when someone approached him. Andy. Great. Now Liam didn’t even think it was a good idea to follow him but send Andy. Zayn wanted to punch something. Or someone.

“Zayn, wait. I know we don’t know each other but please just wait.” Andy begged, reaching for Zayn’s arm to stop him from getting into the car. “Give me two minutes. If you don’t want to listen anymore then, you can leave. Just two, okay?”

“You got one.” Zayn answered, crossing his arms. He was pissed. Maybe whatever this was between him and Liam happened way to quick. God, he didn’t even know him yet. What had he been thinking!? Probably nothing at all. “So?”

“Look, I know that there’s probably no reason for you to believe me, but I just wanted to tell you that Liam really really likes you. He’s legit talking about nothing else anymore but you. He’s coming home, he’s talking about you. He’s working on something, he’s talking about you. He’s cooking, he’s talking about you. He’s doing laundry, he’s talking about you. He’s not messing around with your feelings, I promise. And he does have a secret but even if I wasn’t his best friend I’d really understand why he doesn’t talk about it immediately. I didn’t like it that he decided not to mention anything just yet but I get it and you will too, I swear. Just give him a chance, Zayn.” Andy rambled, trying to convince him. “Let’s meet up in three hours, okay? Liam said you can come to his house. He wants to meet you in the garden if that’s okay with you?”

“His house? I thought it was _your_ place?” Zayn went into it, trying not to snap. 

“It’s _his_ house and I don’t even live there at all. I’m his neighbor, Zayn. Just staying at his place a lot at the moment because…yeah. You’ll understand. He was just trying to make up something right there on the spot just so that you wouldn’t ask questions. I just told him to get his shit together. He’s scared you’ll ditch him, I guess.” Andy continued, the look on his face very sincere.

“There better be a good reason for this shit show, Andy. My last relationship was fucked up and I’m not keen on having to go through something that shitty again.” Zayn confessed, trying not to think about the toxic mess he’d have to deal with a while ago. “I really like Liam and I think it’s obvious that I’m interested in him but if it turns out he’s a criminal or whatever the hell I’m gonna kick his ass. Tell him I'm gonna meet him later. In his goddamn garden. Can’t believe he doesn’t even want me to go inside.”

“Zayn, just wait, okay?” Andy tried to calm him down. Zayn pretended to gag, got into his car and drove away. Why did he always have to meet idiots? Why couldn’t he just meet one normal person once in his life? He just wanted a healthy relationship, a house, kids, a goddamn dog, and a nice job. The only thing he had had so far was his job, but no, Liam had to come and ruin that too. Amazing. And now he couldn’t even text his friends, because they were at school. Where he was supposed to be too. Great. He pulled over. He couldn’t drive like that. His mom had always told him not to get into a car when he was feeling bad. She’d been so right. He’d just text her.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Mom

  * Mom, I’m not at school. - Zayn
  * Zayn, are you thirteen again?? - Mom
  * Ha ha. Very funny. - Zayn
  * What’s wrong? - Mom
  * Why can’t you live nearby? I could really need a hug right now. - Zayn
  * Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You can tell me. - Mom
  * I met someone. - Zayn
  * You did??? You didn’t tell any of us!!!! Zayn! - Mom
  * I wanted to! - Zayn
  * But you didn’t!!!!! - Mom
  * Anyway. - Zayn
  * Don’t you anyway me! I want to know everything about him! - Mom
  * His name is Liam. He’s 29 and he’s cute. - Zayn
  * A bit older than you? Your sister wants me to tell you she likes that. - Mom
  * Mooooom! Don’t read my messages to everyone! - Zayn
  * Why not? It’s just Waliyha, Doniya and Safaa! - Mom
  * And you just told all of them!? Mother!!! - Zayn
  * Zayn, more information? - Mom
  * I can’t even. - Zayn
  * More. - Mom
  * He’s my boss. There you have it. The scandal you’ve been waiting for. - Zayn
  * Safaa just said something I don’t want to repeat. - Mom
  * What did she say? - Zayn
  * Your older sister says she’s surprised. - Mom
  * What did Safaa say though? - Zayn
  * She said it was about time that you’re not boring anymore.Something like that - Mom
  * I’m not boring!!!! - Zayn
  * Baby, you’re a little bit…boring. - Mom
  * I am not! - Zayn
  * Yes, hun. You’re 24 and you’re behaving like an old man. - Mom
  * Mom!!! - Zayn
  * You knew you wanted to become a teacher at the age of 10. You were the best student! You never did anything stupid.You didn’t make a big deal out of coming out to me, just said so. You wanted to get married at the age of 17. Zayn, I’m glad you’re dating your boss now. Something new does you good! If you wanted to get my blessing, you have it. - Mom
  * I just wanted to rant about him, but thanks for that I guess? And I AM NOT BORING. - Zayn
  * Whatever you say, honey. - Mom
  * Anyway. Liam is hiding something from me and he had the audacity to tell me so! - Zayn
  * And you’ve been dating for how long then? Without me knowing about it?! - Mom
  * Not even long! Calm down. - Zayn
  * And you complain that he’s keeping secrets?? - Mom
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Zayn, you can’t marry him straight away, you know that? - Mom
  * What the? - Zayn
  * Can you get to know him at first and let the man breathe?? - Mom
  * Mom?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zayn
  * Of course, he’s keeping secrets at first. He doesn’t even know you properly yet. You’re probably clingy as always and he’s scared. Poor man! - Mom
  * Are you my mom or his!? - Zayn
  * I just know my son. - Mom
  * Mooooom. - Zayn
  * Is he willing to tell you about it? - Mom
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Zayn, calm your non-existing tits then and give him the time he needs! - Mom
  * Is that your motherly advice? Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?! - Zayn
  * No. I want my son to finally meet someone who he’s gonna marry and have kids with and you’re already messing up in the beginning, when you’re overwhelming him like that. Please, stop. - Mom
  * I can’t believe I’m the bad guy now! - Zayn
  * Have you two even kissed yet? - Mom
  * Yes? Mom, I’m not crazy! - Zayn
  * Open your notebook for me. Did you already write down five poems about him and scribbled  _Liam+Zayn_? Did you? Be honest with your mother! - Mom
  * Why did I think it was a good idea to text you? - Zayn
  * Answer me! - Mom
  * Yes. - Zayn
  * See! - Mom
  * But he’s worse than me! - Zayn
  * What do you mean? - Mom
  * Well, he said something like he knew I'd be the one for him when he first laid eyes on me! And it was Liam, who didn’t stop asking me for a date. I didn’t do anything this time. I swear! - Zayn
  * Wait! That’s new. - Mom
  * See! - Zayn
  * That doesn’t mean you’re not clingy, Zayn. Just tell me more about that? - Mom
  * About what? - Zayn
  * You two are a thing already, aren’t you? You’re already boyfriends! - Mom
  * What? - Zayn
  * You’re already dating! If he’s just a tiny little bit like you, you’ve already had sex and you’re already calling each other boyfriends. And I haven’t even met him yet. I am shocked! Zayn! How could you?! - Mom
  * Did you just ask me if I’ve had sex with my boyfriend yet?! - Zayn
  * Boyfriend. Knew it. Introduce him to us! - Mom
  * Shit. - Zayn
  * Language. So? Yes or no? - Mom
  * Sorry. Yes?? - Zayn
  * INTRODUCE HIM TO US. I need to check if he’s good enough. I’m not accepting another toxic mess around you, Zayn. Your last boyfriend was horrible. I don’t want to see you like that ever again, do you understand? - Mom
  * What about keeping secrets then though? - Zayn
  * What I said. Even though you two seem to be crazy, give him mentioned time? - Mom
  * He wants to tell me today? - Zayn
  * What?? And you’re still complaining!??!?!?!?! - Mom
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Zayn, you’re going to his place now and apologize or I’ll make you! And then you’re gonna make up with him or whatever! And you got two weeks to introduce him to us. I’m not joking! - Mom
  * Two weeks?! We haven’t even been dating for a long time? What if that’s too much for him? Mom, please. - Zayn
  * Yeah, because you haven’t probably skipped 25 steps yet. _Zayn, please_! - Mom
  * I can’t believe I’m feeling bad/guilty now. - Zayn
  * You should. Keep him!!! He’s putting up with your weird ass. I don’t even know him yet but I like him. TWO WEEKS. - Mom
  * Help. - Zayn
  * Don’t be ridiculous. I have to go now. Pedicure with your sisters. Call me tomorrow. I want to know everything about his secret. Bye, son. I love you! - Mom



 

Zayn just gaped at his iPhone. First of all, he wasn’t weird, second... God, maybe his mom was right. Shit. He needed to talk to Liam. Maybe he was _too much_ again. Ugh.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Liam

  * I’m sorry. - Zayn
  * No, I’m sorry. - Liam
  * Liam, I mean it. I am really sorry. - Zayn
  * Well, I’m too. I shouldn’t lie. - Liam
  * No, we’re just not taking things slow enough I guess. - Zayn
  * What do you mean? Zayn, no… - Liam
  * No! No, not like that. I don’t regret anything. - Zayn
  * Good, because I really don’t want you to keep your distance. - Liam
  * You can keep your secret for as long as you need to. I really didn’t want to force you to tell me anything. You don’t even know everything about me yet. I’m sure you have your reasons. I feel bad for even getting angry. - Zayn
  * You’re the sweetest. - Liam
  * No, I’m horrible. You’re so cute and I’m just _too much_. - Zayn
  * I’d love to tell you but I’m just so scared to lose you again? - Liam
  * We’re kinda crazy, aren’t we? - Zayn
  * My mom just told me I’m probably fucking up before even properly dating you. And when I told her I already call you my boyfriend she hung up telling me I’m never not gonna be overwhelming. I’m so sorry if I overwhelmed you? - Liam
  * You’ve just talked to your mom? - Zayn
  * Yes? Oh god, that’s awkward. - Liam
  * Liam, I just texted with my mom and she literally made me feel bad about myself for probably scaring you. I’m laughing now. - Zayn
  * She did? Does she call you a weirdo? - Liam
  * She says I’m boring as hell. - Zayn
  * You’re not boring at all?? - Liam
  * Maybe I am. - Zayn
  * Well, then we’re boring and weird. I can deal with that. - Liam
  * Me too. - Zayn
  * Do you think we should take it slow from now on? - Liam
  * Honest response? - Zayn
  * Yes, please. - Liam
  * No? I don’t want to take things slow at all. I like that you’re calling me your boyfriend already, that we kiss and have sex without anything being awkward. And my boring ass can see a future with you already. That’s what my mom meant. I am boring as hell. I don’t think about adventures, just about that boring every day life with someone by my side I…like. Yeah, that. - Zayn
  * You almost texted love instead of like. - Liam
  * Nope. - Zayn
  * Whatever. Thank fucking god you just said that because I feel the exact same. I’d skip 20 other steps and make you my husband already. And that’s what my mom meant with being weird and overwhelming. - Liam
  * My mom wants to meet you? If that’s not overwhelming I don’t know what is. - Zayn
  * Is that a challenge because if it is, my mom said the same thing two days ago already. - Liam
  * You’re talking about me with your mom!? - Zayn
  * Yes? - Liam
  * That’s so sweet! - Zayn
  * You think so? -Liam
  * Yes?! - Zayn
  * Now I’m relieved. - Liam
  * And I’d love to meet your mom. - Zayn
  * Really???? - Liam
  * Yeah, why not? - Zayn
  * Oh my god. - Liam
  * What? What now? - Zayn
  * She’d love you. You’re honestly everything she wanted for me, except for the tattoos. - Liam
  * I’m NOT gonna meet her then. She’s gonna have a heart attack. - Zayn
  * Zayn you’re a passionate teacher, you have manners and your smile is everything. You could literally have tattoos on your face and she wouldn’t care. - Liam
  * Are you sure? - Zayn
  * 100% - Liam
  * My mom likes that you’re my boss? That’s fucked up? - Zayn
  * Why? - Liam
  * She thinks it makes me less boring! - Zayn
  * I’m laughing so loud the secretary already checked on me! - Liam
  * I love when you’re laughing out loud. - Zayn
  * I’d like to meet your mom too, Zayn. - Liam
  * But? - Zayn
  * But, before we’re gonna be crazy again and skip 100 steps meeting mothers already, you need to know about my secret. It could change everything and I mean it. - Liam
  * It scares me now. - Zayn
  * It can be scary but most people think it’s cute. I don’t know about your reaction though and that’s what scares me. - Liam
  * Can we do it now? - Zayn
  * Do what? - Liam
  * Can you leave school and just tell me about your secret? Now? - Zayn
  * Meet me at my place in 30 minutes then? - Liam
  * My heart is beating like crazy, Liam. - Zayn
  * Good joke. Mine is jumping out of my chest! - Liam
  * Text me your exact address. I’ll wait in front of your house. Garden. I know. - Zayn
  * You can come inside, Zayn. Of course you can. I’d be happy if you didn’t walk out of the door again within 10 seconds though. - Liam
  * I’d never. - Zayn
  * We’ll see. See you in half an hour. - Liam
  * Yeah! - Zayn
  * Hey, Zayn? - Liam
  * Hm? - Zayn
  * In case you’re gonna change your mind about me, I really enjoyed the time with you. And you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. - Liam
  * Likewise. - Zayn



___

Zayn was so nervous when he got out of his car, he felt like throwing up any second. He didn't want to chew on his nails or lips but he found himself gnawing on the inside of his cheek nevertheless. Just closing his car’s door made his breathing become rapid and shallow. Maybe he couldn’t do this. Maybe Liam should keep that secret. Maybe they should just pretend Zayn didn’t know about anything Liam could possibly hide.

With butterflies in his stomach and his head buzzing with possibilities, there was no way he could avoid all of this though. He wanted Liam after all, didn’t he? All of him. With all of his secrets, right?

He locked his car and turned around, looking at the house in front of him. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye.

The house was new. Very new. Modern. Why did it look like it had been finished only last week?! Why was it so goddamn intimidating!? It was a house! But there was no way you couldn’t _see_ it. It was just so…white. The house looked like a cut out from Architects Today magazine and Zayn wanted to run away. He’d imagine Liam living in a cute little house, something old, grandma-like and not…this. How much did principals even earn?! Did Liam hide something dark!? Maybe he was a dealer. Zayn freaked out, his palms were sweating.

It wasn’t ugly, definitely not. The roof was flat, the windows large but not too large and the door was as wide as it was tall. It looked kinda nice if Zayn was being honest. It was modern, yeah, but maybe not even _that_ overwhelming? Maybe he was just panicking because he didn’t know what was inside. Or did he already see Liam’s secret right in front of him? A seemingly expensive house?

Garden. Right. He was supposed to meet Liam in his garden. Zayn approached the house. Slowly but still. Maybe the house wasn’t the problem. Maybe it was Liam’s goddamn garden. He saw trees lining the perfect lawn… in their wooden boxes!? Trees in boxes!? The actual fuck!? In the center there was a small pond with flowering lily pads and a tiny wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down. And flowers. A lot of flowers. Zayn stopped breathing for a second. Rich colors, yellows, pinks, reds, dozens of leaves on the ground, an old willow on the left and all  ofthat combined with all the wonderful shades of orange in fall? He was dying.

Why was Liam’s garden so beautiful!? Oh god, Zayn loved it. And that wooden bench underneath the willow..“Wow.” Zayn whispered, biting his lower lip. Maybe Liam wanted to meet him in the garden because he knew how breathtakingly beautiful and calming it was. Zayn took a deep breath.

“You’re already here. I told you not to meet me in the garden. You _can_ home inside, remember?” someone suddenly said, jolting Zayn out of his daydreams. Maybe Zayn wanted to kiss Liam him right now and right here. Maybe right fucking now. He just flung his arms around Liam, closed his eyes and passionately pressed their lips together. Liam smiled into the kiss and when Zayn took a step back again he grinned broadly. “Wasn’t expecting that, but hi.”

“Your garden. I’m just gonna buy myself a tent and live here, okay? I’m just...wow.” Zayn confessed, looking around. “I love your garden.”

“I figured you’d like it. My gut said so to be honest.” Liam responded, smiling. “What about the house? My family thinks it’s a bit…over the top?”

“It’s big?” Zayn just said, laughing. “And maybe a tiny little bit overwhelming.”

“I thought I needed a house.” Liam casually answered. “I got that weird cliché wish list, you know? I thought why not start with a house?”

Zayn took both of Liam’s hands. “Tell me about that wish list?”

“No, it’s stupid.” Liam brushed it off. “And aren’t you here because you want to know.. about…uh…yeah.” Liam was much more nervous than Zayn and it confused the hell out of him. “Andy is here too.”

Andy. Why on earth did Liam think it was a good idea to invite him too!? “Oh, he is?” 

“Look I just asked him to be there in case you’re kind of overreacting. I know this probably makes no sense right now but trust me?” Liam rambled, sounding really worried. “Come inside?”

“Liam, you honestly scare me. What are you hiding in there? Are you dealing with drugs? Are you an FBI agent? What is it?” Zayn mumbled when Liam hinted at him with his eyes to go inside already. “Liam.”

“I just don’t want you to suddenly not be in my life anymore. Fuck.” Liam whispered, squeezing Zayn’s hand. “Come on.”

Before they even got the chance to reach the front door it opened and without a warning a bundle of caramel fur stormed out of the house, running towards Liam, literally jumping into his face. The dog was insanely happy to see Liam, wagged its tail like crazy and then joyfully barked before it noticed Zayn.

“Cinnamon, what’s gotten into you!?” Liam shrieked but laughed shortly afterwards.

The dog looked right into Liam’s face and suddenly couldn’t contain itself anymore. Cinnamon started running around in circles, barked like a maniac and suddenly jumped up and down to catch Zayn’s attention.

He just kneeled down to greet the dog but burst out laughing when Cinnamon suddenly and uncontrollably wiggled around on its back begging for belly rubs. When the pet finally calmed down just to excitedly lick over Zayn’s hand, Liam spoke up again.

“Um…Zayn, this is Cinnamon, my dog? She’s 8 months old and apparently in love with you now.” Liam said, grinning broadly. “She’s usually very shy and anxious. I’m a bit confused.”

“She’s so beautiful!” Zayn squeaked, still petting the dog. “Aren’t you adorable, Cinnamon? Yes, you are!”For a few minutes, Zayn literally ignored Liam standing right next to him, because the little dog had swept him off his feet within seconds. She was pressing herself against Zayn and couldn’t stop being happy. Maybe Zayn would steal her. Liam, who? “I thought you’d own a big dog if anything but a Pomeranian!? Liam, this is the gayest thing ever! At least for you!”

“How can a dog possibly make me gay? Doesn’t even make sense. Do we have to talk about the school project again? Let’s start with your prejudices!” Liam suggested, laughing. “Not my fault that she’s so cute. Look at her eyes. Couldn’t say no to her at all.”

Zayn got up.  “I’m glad you didn’t. And you genuinely thought I’d freak out because of a dog? Liam, that’s ridiculous. Even seeing your house was more of a shock than a well-groomed Pomeranian!”

“Uh…Cinnamon? Wait, what?” Liam stuttered, furrowing his brow. “You think I was…Do you think I was hiding the dog?”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “You didn’t. It’s not the dog.”

“No, of course not. Why would I hide owning a dog? I just never got the chance to mention her and she’s always hanging out with Andy’s dog anyway. They’re best friends so I don’t have to worry about having to take her with me all the time. She’s usually following them around.” Liam explained, making Zayn’s heart almost jump out of his chest. If Liam wasn’t hiding a dog, what on earth was coming next?!

Zayn shrugged and without a warning just walked towards the house’s front door. “I need to know now. I can’t wait.” Liam followed him but Zayn shamelessly opened the door without even asking for permission only seconds later. He needed to know. _Now._  

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he entered the house but when he entered the living room he was just _staring_ at the furniture and the decorations. “Are you hiding that you’re an interior architect, or what?”

“Zayn, I…” Liam wanted to say when they got interrupted by another voice.

“Oh, great. You told him. Hi, Zayn!” Andy greeted him but when Zayn turned around to say hello, he stopped dead in his tracks before his jaw dropped.

“No, I haven’t! Thank you, Andy!” Liam yelled but Zayn didn’t even care. He couldn’t look away. He was staring into the bluest and biggest eyes he’d ever seen. The little girl in front of him moved like her knees were just hinges, wobbling towards him before falling on her padded bottom. She giggled and looked back up at Zayn, smiling broadly. She was absolutely adorable and probably the cutest kid Zayn had ever seen but he couldn’t quite comprehend the situation. While he was trying to put one and one together, still not able to move, she clapped like falling over was all part of her plan, rolled to her stomach and got up again.

Zayn didn’t know why he kneeled down in front of her, but he did it nevertheless. Her dark hair and these blue eyes were just too mesmerizing to resist. The small white bow in her hair and the light blue dress made her look like a little princess and Zayn was smitten within seconds. When Cinnamon run towards them just to lick over the little girl’s face he almost fainted. So fucking cute. The girl giggled and waved her arms for the pick-up she knew was eventually coming, but before someone got the chance to hoist her up, Cinnamon bumped into her again. Zayn felt like watching one of these super adorable videos on YouTube, except he wasn’t. 

He was frozen, just staring at Cinnamon and the toddler in front of him, when someone tapped his shoulder. He just didn’t react. He couldn’t. Only when the girl crawled towards him, he came back to his senses. “Oh my god.”

“Is he still breathing?” Andy wanted to know, cackling. “Zayn, are you still alive?”

“Oh my god.” Zayn muttered again, suddenly coming to the realization that if Cinnamon was Liam’s dog, this was Liam’s kid. “You’re…you got…Liam.” Andy wanted to bend down to apparently leave the room with the kid but Zayn didn’t let him. He just opened his arms for her and she happily let him pick her up instead. “Hey, you.” She was staring at his face before her little hand touched Zayn’s nose. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Emma.” she said, glancing at Zayn’s neck tattoos. “Draw.” She giggled and pointed at one of his tattoos. “Draw!”

“It’s a tattoo.” Zayn explained, even though he knew she wouldn’t understand the difference between a drawing and a tattoo just yet. “Hello, Emma. I’m Zayn.”

“Zayn.” she repeated, wiggling around in his arm. “Zay Zay” Zayn’s heart was melting. He’d keep Cinnamon and her. End of story.

“Andy, can you take her? I have to talk to Liam.” Zayn suddenly said, trying to sound angry. “Liam?!”

“Y-yeah?” Liam stuttered, face as pale as a ghost. “W-what?”

Zayn knew he was being mean but Liam deserved it. “Would you take her already, Andy?!”

“I’m gonna take her. Come here, baby.” Liam said, reaching for her. Zayn didn’t allow it. “Zayn, what are you doing?”

“You got a kid. You’re a father.” Zayn stated, fake-glaring at him. “And you thought you could hide that? Are you ashamed of her?”

“Wait, what? Of course, I’m not!” Liam ranted, looking shocked. “I just…I’m not!”

“Then why on earth did you hide being a dad? Have you looked at her? She’s literally an angel. You know what? I’m gonna keep her and your dog. You can leave now. I adopted both of them. And I like that house. Gonna keep it too. Cinnamon and Emma hi, Liam and Andy bye!” Zayn responded, trying to sound as pissed as possible.

“I..what…why…what even?” Liam stammered before his jaw dropped.

“You genuinely thought I’d freak out because you have everything I ever wanted. Makes total sense.” Zayn said, giving Liam a huge smile.

“You’re not…You’re not shocked at all?” Liam asked, voice shaking. Andy sneaked out of the house, winking at Zayn.

Zayn shrugged. “I am shocked, sure, but having the cutest kid on earth won’t change anything. Well, it does, I’ll probably give my attention to her from now on.”

Liam’s eyes welled up with tears and before Zayn could ask another question, Liam wrapped his arms around the both of them and pecked Zayn’s lips. Emma was laughing. “I don’t need any attention.”

“Good, because you won’t get any anymore. I only know a Cinnamon and Emma anymore. Liam, who?” Zayn joked, smiling broadly.

Liam couldn’t stop beaming with joy. “Zayn, can you put her in that play chair thingy right next to you?”

“Emma, did you hear anything? I think I heard something.” Zayn continued and even though Emma didn’t understand she made big eyes and laughed even more. “We’re partners in crime now, just so that you know, little one.”

He did what Liam wanted even though Emma protested. He then turned back to him with a curious look on his face. “Now what?”

“Now we talk.” Liam suggested, sitting down on his big sofa. “I’ll show you the house later if you want.”

“You really expected me to make a scene, rush out of the house and ditch you.” Zayn stated, plopping down next to him, seeing Emma push some buttons that made funny noises. “Liam, I _love_ kids. I didn’t expect this at all and even though it makes things a bit more…No I don’t want to say difficult. Let’s say it changes the situation a bit, yeah? But even though it does, I still…Well, then it’s you and her. Buy one get, two. Or three, when I add Cinnamon.”

“Can I say something incredibly stupid?” Liam wanted to know, looking deep into Zayn’s eyes. “Can I? Because we’re always kind of stupid?”

Zayn nodded. “Go for it.” 

“I think I’m madly in love with you. Already.” Liam whispered before he gently kissed Zayn.


	6. Ask Me

Andy cleared his throat. “I’m still here, just so that you know.” Liam and Zayn both looked at him and laughed. “What?”

Liam shrugged. “You are _still_ here.”

“Oh. Oh, you want me to leave. Got it. Oops! Do you want me to take Emma with me so that you have time for-“

“Forget it.” Zayn interrupted him, playfully glaring at Liam’s best friend. “Just for your information. I don’t like sharing at all.” Liam watched them and giggled.

“Just for _your_ information. I’m her godfather!”

“And Liam is her _father_.” Zayn countered, looking smug.

“So what?”

Zayn grinned at Liam real quick, winked and turned back to Andy, who was waiting for a response. “Liam, who’s Emma’s dad is also my boyfriend. Theoretically, that means Liam belongs to me, which also means Emma does. And let’s not forget Cinnamon. Ha!”

“And you thought he’d freak out, Payne. Look at him. He already loves your kid more than he loves you.”

Suddenly it dawned on Zayn. Liam had just…He’d just told him he was in love with him. Holy shit. He needed to say something in return. Right now. Why did Andy have to be here? Oh god. The look on Liam’s face was weird. Of course, it was. Maybe he was disappointed now. What if Zayn just told him what he felt? What if it was too much though? What if he scared Liam away in the end? His mother would kill him. But on the other hand…Liam was just as weird as him. He could just say it, couldn’t he? He meant it. He’d say it. Out loud. Zayn rolled his eyes at Andy and then looked deep into Liam’s eyes. “I heard what you just said. And I’m in love with you too.”

Liam wanted to say something but Zayn pecked his lips to shut him up. “Usually I should say something like _If this works out then_ , but I’m not gonna do that now. Our mothers are right. We’re crazy as hell. That’s why I’m gonna be a creep, okay?”

“A creep?”

“Your kid, Emma, is my kid too then, okay? So stop worrying about being a dad and let’s both be dads.” Zayn turned red. 

“What kind of movie am I watching right now? Liam is there hidden cameras or did Zayn just really say that because he meant it?” Andy interjected, mouth agape.

“Andy fuck off. Get out of my house. Now.” Liam replied, grinning broadly. “You’re my _best_ friend, but I’m not gonna share _this_ moment with you right now.”

“When is the wedding?” Andy mocked him, cackling. 

“In five weeks. Now go!”

Zayn should've probably freak out. He should. Except he didn’t. He could be cheeky too. “You can skip all the steps you want but don’t you dare skip that proposal, Payne. Also, you’re gonna be a Malik because _Zayn Payne_ sounds shit.” 

“Are you two for real right now?!” Andy shrieked, frozen.

“Yes.” they said in unison, both visibly not sure if they were being serious or joking around.

“How is that fair, Liam? You got a huge ass house now, a good job, an angel of a daughter and casually find your soulmate within weeks?! I’m jealous as fuck. And just so that you know, I’m gonna be your best man!”

Zayn tensed up, but when Liam ignored Andy and just decided to gently cup Zayn’s cheeks and kiss him slowly, he loosened up again. “Breathe.”

“You make me forget how to breathe.” Zayn confessed, hiding his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, just smelling Liam’s amazing cologne once again.

“Andy, why are you still here? You’re not watching TV. This is my life. Get out of here!” Liam urged, sounding serious by now. Within seconds Andy rushed out of the house and left the three of them behind. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what? That I’m gonna marry you or that I’m gonna be your daughter's second dad?” Zayn said, surprising himself. His mother would kill him.

Liam smiled to himself but looked a bit horrified at the same time. “Maybe both? God, Zayn who even are we? What if all of this is totally fucked up because we’re both insane?”

“I have no idea what this is, Liam. I really don’t. But we’re feeling the same, right? So let’s not give a fuck about standards, normal reactions, our friends or families. We’re just…different.”

Liam hugged him tightly while glancing at Emma, who was happily playing with some colorful plushie across from them, still sitting in her chair. “Didn’t you mock Louis and Harry for getting engaged way too quick and stuff? I don’t want to say it but you kind of…you know. Took them longer.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know damn well what I was talking about, Malik.” Liam retorted, shaking his head while grinning.

“Payne.”

Liam scrunched up his nose. “I thought you didn’t like Payne.”

“I don’t, but I kind of…forget it.”

“Oh my god, you’re…are you really….you’re really thinking about it.” Liam rambled, biting his lip. “Zayn, you just met my daughter. You can’t _know_ yet.”

“Yeah, I can.”

“No, you can’t. What if you don’t get along? What if you hate my ways of parenting? What if you don’t think I’m sexy anymore knowing I’m a dad? What if the whole thing of having a kid is so stressful you suddenly break up with me? What if you hate my house? My dog? Me?” Liam was panicking and Zayn didn’t like it. His mom was right. He was boring. And he loved being boring. But this adventure? This boring adventure? It was _his_ adventure. He wanted this. All of it. This was exactly what his dreams were made of. A hot and loving husband. A beautiful and adorable daughter. A playful puppy. A big house. A good job. “Ask me.” He was going nuts. He was absolutely insane. What on earth was he thinking right now?! This was so unrealistic. Had he just said that out loud? “Liam, ask me.” He’d said it again. His mom would murder him for ruining it all. She was being right. He was way too much. He should take it back.

Liam couldn’t move, just stared at him. “Zayn?!”

“I’m gonna say it one last time because I know that you didn’t just joke around. _Ask me_.”

“We don’t skip that proposal!” Liam shrieked, making Emma laugh out loud. They both turned around and came back to their senses. “I can’t. I mean I got responsibilities and…”

Zayn carfully made Liam look back at him, tracing his lip lightly with the tip of his finger. Liam pouted slightly, and Zayn had such an urge to bite it, to kiss it to just… He waited, looking at him. And there was something between them, they couldn’t put into words. Something so unrealistic, so new and yet so familiar, something so beautiful and yet so scary but Zayn knew _this_ was it. He just knew it, not caring if it was only a day, a week or a month of being together. So what if this was absolutely insane and fucked up? The way Liam looked at him, the way he looked at Liam... This was what his dad had always told him about. He’d always said _Son, when I first looked into your mother’s eyes I just knew she was the one. Once you’re gonna look into the right persons eyes, you’ll know what I mean._ Zayn blinked several times, licked his lips and then fondly smiled at Liam, who couldn’t look away from him either.

Liam took a deep breath. “You know they’ll never stop mocking us, right? You know we’re gonna sound crazy and people will tell us that this is never going to work out? You know our mothers are gonna have heart attacks? You know you’re gonna have a daughter from now on? You know you’re gonna move in with me, us, eventually? You know Louis is gonna take the piss out of you? You know Harry is gonna be jealous?!”

“I know.”

Liam didn’t kneel down in front of him, didn’t chicken out or anything, just took both of Zayn’s hands and asked. “Then, will you please be absolutely insane and say yes if I ask you to marry me?”

“Yes.” 

They wordlessly sat down on Liam’s sofa, still having an eye on Emma, and snuggled up against each other, kissing over and over again until they both needed a break. “This is probably the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” They both bubbled over with laughter until they cried. “Zayn, seriously. We can’t do this, can we?”

“Probably not.” Zayn replied, laughing again. “But we can totally go for a walk with Emma and Cinnamon right now. Maybe we’ll even find a nice playground.”

“Sounds good.”

____

“Emma, baby, not so fast!” Zayn yelled, when she tried to run away. Of course, she wasn’t really fast but Zayn pretended to be a snail and she couldn’t stop laughing because of it. She had so much fun, playing with Zayn, she was giggling so loud, people were already staring at them. Her face was fully red by now since it was cold outside, but Zayn didn’t worry too much because she was wearing a fluffly white baby cap, brown boots and a padded pink jacket to keep her warm.

Liam, who was sitting on a bench with a book in his hand, was laughing his ass off while watching them. “You’re just to slow, babe.”

“No, Liam, Emma is faster than a cheetah! Look at her!” Zayn joked, when Emma suddenly run towards him just to hug his leg. “Aww.”

“I usually don’t say anything but I have to say you two are amazing parents.” an older woman suddenly interrupted. “I never understood why society thinks two married men can’t be good parents. They should just watch you for ten minutes. You’re doing amazing, boys. Your daughter is an angel and she’s clearly happy with having two dads. It’s wonderful to see kids are being raised like _this_ these days.”

“Oh we’re not-“ Zayn wanted to say but Liam cut him off.

“Yeah, Zayn is an amazing father.”

“He is. How long have you two been married? It’s so beautiful to see how you’re looking at each other and for each other. My husband used to look at me just like you looked at him. What's your name?"

“Liam. I’m Liam.” he said, beaming with joy.

“Oh, my husband’s name was Liam too! How long have you been together? You still look _so_ in love.” she wanted to know. Zayn was scratching his head. He couldn’t tell her it’s only been a short amount of time. She would thinks they were crazy.

“Just proposed to him today, actually.” Liam proudly announced, making Zayn’s jaw drop. Hadn’t they just…They had called it off, hadn’t they?

She clapped her hands. “Oh my god! I’m so happy for you two. You’re gonna be together for a long long time. I just know it. Congratulations.” Zayn couldn’t move, just looked at them when she hugged Liam happily. “And you’re already taking care of a kid. I’m impressed.”

She approached Zayn and silently asked for permission to hug him too. He let her, even though he couldn’t move, still trying to comprehend until Emma got jealous and tried to push the lady away. She cackled and grinned at the little one. “Are you're the biological dad or did you two adopt her?” He wasn’t her dad at all. Not biological, not even on paper. He couldn’t…Why couldn’t he say anything?

“I actually am. Her mother didn’t want her, wanted to abort her. I don’t want to sound like one of those men who tell women what to do with their bodies but just thinking about itbroke my heart. We weren't dating and Emma was kind of an accident but you know? If it happens, it happens. I asked her to give birth to her so that I could take care of her but she refused to do that. My luck was that she’d noticed too late that she was pregnant so she had to have her nevertheless. When Emma was born, the mother didn’t even hold her once, just gave her to me as if Emma was an object. My baby had to stay at the hospital for a few days but then I could take her home. Unfortunatelly my landlord kicked me out of my apparment because he didn’t want kids there. My best friend offered us to stay at his place so I moved in with him for a while. I’ll never be able to thank Andy enough, because he not only did that but just gave the house to me. He moved in next door, claiming we needed more space than him.Of course, I paid him back but you know…And then I met Zayn and yeah…”

Not only the old lady was listening to him intently but so was Zayn. He’d never heard that story before and it once again made him realize that he didn’t really know Liam yet. “And you just adopted her? How selfless and precious is that?”

“He just met Emma and that was it.” Liam answered, because Zayn just couldn’t. He just couldn’t speak up at all. What if he’d make mistake? But wasn’t this exactly what he wanted? Maybe it was just that scary because it really had JUST happened even though Liam made it sound like it's been ages. 

She patted Zayn’s arm. “Oh look at him. Oh my dear, you’re tearing up. Let me give you a tissue. I’m Martha by the way.” He was tearing up? What?

“Zayn, love, are you okay?” Liam suddenly asked, a worried look on his face as he approached him.  “Zayn?”

He was okay. He was _so_ okay. This just wasn’t real. It was one of his dreams again and this time he really didn’t want to wake up. He could literally say whatever he wanted to say because, in the end, it didn’t even matter. He’d wake up, would go to work and come back home just to cook something for himself, watch a movie and go back to bed. “Of course, I am. How could I not be? I love my job, I'm gonna marry the man of my dreams, I have the cutest kid on earth, a great dog and the most amazing house I’ve ever seen.”

“I want to give you two something.” Martha suddenly announced, while Zayn just didn’t pay much attention to her. He and Liam were just wordlessly staring into each others eyes, while Zayn was holding Emma’s hand just to make sure she wouldn’t run away. Martha sighed but then spoke up again. “I don’t know if it fits, but this is the ring my husband gave to me when he proposed. I’m still wearing it, because it’s always been my lucky charm. I want you two to have it. Maybe you can get it adjusted but if you don’t like it, just keep it somewhere. I wish you two the best of luck in life.”

When Zayn realized he snapped out of it. “I can’t accept that, Martha. It’s your lucky charm and you should keep it. Thank you so much though.” He gratefully smiled at her.

“My husband and I never had kids but we’ve always wanted to have some. Unfortunatelly we couldn’t have any. If we had had a son though we’d have given the ring to him. I’ve never met a couple that reminded me so much of us until now. I’d have given it to my son but since I don’t have one, I really want you to have it.” Martha explained, making Zayn shed some tears. “Please take it.” He opened his hand and she gave him the ring. It was an old, expensive looking one but it was absolutely unique and stunning.

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what to say. Give us your number so we can invite you to our wedding?” Had Zayn just said that? They didn’t even want to get married yet. They’d agreed on it being a stupid idea. What was happening right now?!

She let Liam write down her number, smiled at them one last time and then disappeared. “Zayn?”

“Liam.”

“Did this just really happen?” Liam picked up Emma and sat back down with her on his lap. Zayn plopped down next to him. “That ring is beautiful.”

“I just got another stupid idea.” Zayn confessed, hysterically laughing because the whole situation was just ridiculous.

“Break it in two and ask someone to make two rings out of it?” Liam asked curiously. Zayn just nodded. He didn’t know why they could communicate without even talking but it was the best thing ever.

“I literally got our rings in my right hand.” Zayn mumbled to himself, staring at it. “We’re gonna do it, right? You meant it.”

“And so did you.”

“We’re gonna get married and I’m gonna adopt Emma.” Zayn concluded before Liam leaned in to kiss him.


	7. A Payne

Louis just narrowed his eyes to a slit before he all of a sudden couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Zayn knew he’d snap before Louis even spoke up. “You two are disgusting and the worst thing is that you both know it but don’t even care! Zayn stop undressing Liam with your eyes! What’s wrong with you?”

“Liam got these nice abs underneath his shirt and I just can’t stop thinking about how I licked-“

“What the fuck, Zayn?” Harry shrieked, looking shocked. “Who even are you!?”

“A Payne.” Liam said, without even hesitating.

“No, Liam! We’ve discussed this. _Zayn Payne_ sounds shitty.” Louis, Harry, and Niall just gaped at them, but Zayn didn’t notice. “And I actually saw you scribbling down _Malik_ , so don’t even try it again. It’s gonna be Malik. All three of us.” Harry dropped the sandwich he was holding. “Even your dog. Make it four. Cinnamon Malik. Love that.”

“Baby, you can’t give a dog a surname!”

Zayn furrowed his brow. “Why not? I think she deserves a surname, don’t be ridiculous, Li.”

“It’s ridiculous that you want Cinnamon to have a surname!” Liam defended himself. “I’m super okay with Emma Malik but Cinnamon is a dog.”

Zayn smiled happily and teared up. Just a little bit. Liam was the sweetest. “Aww really? You’d be okay with that? I was just kidding but you just…Do you want me to cry?”

“Whatever the fuck you guys took, give me twice as much of it. I need these pills.” Louis all of a sudden interrupted, grinning broadly.

“Louis, shut up. They didn’t take anything. I’m trying to put one and one together but it’s all a big fat _What the fuck_!?”

Zayn didn’t listen, just pulled Liam closer until their thighs were touching. “I love you.”

“Wait, wait, wait. What?” Niall shrieked. “What did we miss?!”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You’re saying the three words already?”

“And I love you. Malik is a nice surname, babe. You know I was kidding.” Liam replied blushing, just having eyes for Zayn. “And of course she’s gonna have your surname too.” Zayn leaned in and pecked Liam’s lips. God how much he loved his mouth.

“Yeah, no. I want to wake up now. This dream is weird as hell.” Niall whined, pinching himself.

Louis nudged his friend. “ _Neil_ , I see it too and I’m hearing what you’re hearing!”

“Who the hell is Emma!?” Harry suddenly yelled, not caring about people looking at him. “And why are you talking about each other's surnames like that? Since when does Liam have a dog!? What’s going on!? What did we even miss? You two only left school yesterday and didn’t come back and now you’re behaving like you’ve been brainwashed. Especially you, Zayn.”

Zayn kissed Liam’s nose and Louis pretended to gag. “Leave me alone. You told me to get laid and wanted me to date someone. Here you go.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, looking annoyed. “You didn’t answer a single question.”

“Zayn, we can tell them if you want. I don’t mind.” Liam mumbled, making Zayn smile broadly. “And we can also do that thing you wanted to do when we talked about the project now that you know about her and all that. I think you get it now why I said I didn’t want to do it yet.”

“Oh my god, really? That’d be the best thing ever! I can barely hide my happiness anyway. This morning I almost lost it when the girls asked me about their French teacher again!” Zayn shrieked, wrapping his arms around Liam. “You’re the best.”

“Why are people asking you about Gigi? You don’t even get along that well. You’re just being nice, Zayn.” Niall wanted to know, completely confused look on his face. “It’s all Greek to me by now!”

“Oh, some of my students think Gigi and I are dating.”

“Yeah, maybe you should be a Payne after all. I don’t like that at all.” Liam grumbled, glaring at Zayn.

“It doesn’t even matter, honey. If your name is Malik they’ll get it too. You’re just too cute, honestly.”

“Can you stop this now? Is it April 1st already? You’re making me go nuts.” Louis complained, hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Darling, do something or I’m gonna get a headache because of them.”

“We’re getting married.” Zayn dropped the bombshell. “And it’s not April fools day. I’m being serious.”

“And I’m the Queen Of England.” Louis snapped, shaking his head. “You two are annoying. It was funny until it lasted, now stop it.”

“In a few weeks. And yes, you’re invited.” Liam continued because Zayn was about to jump into his friend’s face. “I proposed to him yesterday.”

Niall couldn’t close his mouth. “Wait, what? This isn’t a joke?”

Liam fondly smiled at Zayn. “No, it’s not a joke. Before school this morning Zayn already made sure we’ll have the perfect rings. We’re gonna tell you the story when they’re adjusted and all that.”

“Yeah, I already love that story. Gonna tell it our kids later. Emma first, of course.”

“You’re gonna get married.” Louis repeated, taking a deep breath before he burst out laughing. “Zayn is getting married.” Harry just glared at them while Niall got the giggles too. “My best friend who thinks I was crazy for getting engaged after 10 weeks of dating Harry is getting married already. After only a few…I’m dying.” Niall was guffawing but Harry didn’t even grin. “I think you two are incredibly stupid but I’m also very happy for you guys. I’m gonna be your best man, Zayn. I don’t accept a no.”

Harry shoved his husband. “Louis and Niall, shut up. Stop it. Didn’t you listen?!” Louis shrugged while Harry turned to Liam and Zayn. “I listened and even though I’m also happy for you because I really believe it’s okay to get married early when you’re meant to be, I got a question.”

“Thank you, Harry. I never thought I’d do something that crazy but Liam just…He’s perfect for me.” Zayn confessed, making Liam pull him in for a passionate kiss.

“Stop making out! Who on earth is Emma!?” Harry yelled, catching everyone’s attention. “Who is Emma and what does she have to do with the surname you’re gonna choose?”

Liam didn’t even beat around the bush. “Emma is my daughter.”

“And now mine. She’s almost 2 years old and she’s an angel.” Zayn added happily. Liam was beaming with joy. “Liam got a huge house, a dog and a kid. And now he’s got a fiancé. Sounds like a dream to me.”

“Your daughter.”

“Our daughter.” Zayn grumbled. He meant it.

“Honestly, Zayn. I can’t deal with you saying such things. I’m dying on the inside. It’s just so precious, oh my god.” Liam whispered, squeezing Zayn’s hand. “I don’t even deserve you.”

“No, you don’t. Zayn, are you out of your goddamn mind?” Louis ranted, tapping his forehead at him. “Marriage is one thing but a kid?!”

“What is that supposed to mean, Louis?!” Harry snarled, crossing his arms. “Just because you’re not ready for kids, doesn’t mean Zayn isn’t. I didn’t forget what you said just because I wasn’t sober!”

“I didn’t think I was ready for kids actually. When Liam pretended to be Louis to tell you he wasn’t ready I kind of freaked out on the inside. It’s stupid because I’ve always wanted kids, now more than ever but-“

“What?!” Harry screamed. “When what happened?! When you did what?! Louis William Tomlinson. Get your ass up and follow me outside! Now.”

“I just don’t want to have kids _right now_ , Harry. Just right now!” Louis whined, trying to calm his husband down.

“But I do. And now Zayn got a kid while I’m not even having a dog to take care of! You’re the worst! I want a baby.”

“I think I gotta go.” Niall interrupted, jumping to his feet. “See you tomorrow! I’m happy for you two. I want to get to know your daughter. She’s gonna love me. Bye!”

“Louis! He could’ve met our kid first but you’re making things complicated. What did I do wrong?! I just want a baby or two. Maybe five!”

“I can’t breathe!” Louis yelled, making Harry tear up. “You know I love kids but you won’t let me breathe, Harry. I can’t have kids with you as long as we’re in the closet. I’m not gonna hide being a dad! A gay one. I’m not gonna hide my own flesh!”

“That’s your problem!?” Liam suddenly wanted to know? “That’s all?”

“What do you mean, Liam? Of course, that’s all. It’s huge fucking mess. I’d immediately want kids with Harry but not if it’s like that!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry whispered, clenching his fists. “You could’ve told me you wanted to come out.”

“You said it’s not possible!” Louis grumbled. “Because of students' parents and shit like that.”

“I just didn’t want things to be complicated. I didn’t want you to suffer or whatever. I want to protect you, my love!” Harry explained himself, sounding desperate.

“Liam and I are coming out in school.” Zayn interjected. “Liam planned that amazing LGBT project for school and we’re kind of paving the way for it which means you no longer have to hide. Some students think you’re not straight anyway, Louis.”

“We can’t come out. Not all four of us! People would freak out. ” Harry whined, making Louis shake his head over and over.

“See. You’re doing it again!”

Harry couldn’t look at any of them, just stared into space. “Louis, I’m just scared!”

“We’re not scared though, Harry. Let us do it and see how people are gonna react. And then you can still worry your pretty little head. Just take a breath, okay? We’ll find a solution, I promise. You can also come to get to know Emma if you want.” Liam suggested, patting Harry’s shoulder to comfort him. “We could really need the best babysitter on earth.”

Harry gaped at Liam and then turned into a happy blushing mess. “Oh my god, really?” Liam nodded. “Yes, please!”

Louis rolled his eyes, still pouting. “Good. Harry is gonna be busy and I’ll get to breathe. Thanks.”

“She’s currently at my parents’ place spending some time with her grandparents but you can see her tomorrow if you want. Louis, you too.”

“Do I have to share again?” Zayn whined.

“Babe, you literally spend all afternoon with her today until Andy drove her to my parents' house. You’re obsessed.”

“It’s only been a few hours, Liam! And now I’m going home and…ugh.”

“Why don’t you stay at my place?” Liam wanted to know, wiggling his brows. “And whenever you’re coming over in the future you could bring some of your stuff…”

“Did you just ask him to move in with you? You two are fucking insane as cute as you are. You barely know each other and you’re behaving like you’ve been dating for months, years even!” Harry interrupted, grinning. “I love that. It’s just like in one of my favorite movies but don’t you think you should take things slower?”

“No, we shouldn’t.” they both said in unison before they got the giggles.

_____

“Hello, sweetie. I already missed you. I’m so sad you have to go to bed already. Aww, look at your sleepy eyes. Aren’t you the cutest baby on earth?” Zayn whispered, carefully swinging Emma back and forth in his arms. He hummed a lullaby looking at her beautiful and tiny face. “You have no idea how much I already love your dad. I’m probably crazy but I don’t even care, you know? Your dad is the man of my dreams. And you know what? I already love you two.” He continued humming. “Sleep well, angel.”

Her eyes were already shut when Zayn kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna make sure you’re loved and taken care of, I promise.” He carefully put Emma in her bed, placed her favorite plushie next to her and covered her with a fluffy white blanket. “See you in the morning, princess.”

When Zayn turned around, Liam was leaning against the doorframe, smiling to himself. Zayn took his hand, went outside with him and quietly closed the door behind them. “You heard all of that, haven’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Zayn pressed his chest against Liam’s. “I meant it.”

“I know and that makes things ten times more unbelievable. I really don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Liam caressed Zayn’s cheeks. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why am I so lucky? You could’ve just ditched me for having a kid and now you’re bringing her to bed instead. Zayn she doesn’t even know you properly and she’s already clinging to you. I can’t believe this. That’s all I’ve ever wished for. When she’s calling you _Zay-Zay_ like this morning I’m literally melting.”

“I can’t believe it either but thank you for trusting me with her. You could behave completely different and make it hard for me too, but you don’t.”

Zayn walked Liam backwards until the back of his knees collided with the couch. Liam involuntarily had to sit down and Zayn shamelessly sat down on top of him, looking deep into his eyes, smirking. “So we’re alone now, aren’t we?” Liam nodded. “Aren’t we supposed to just be all loved up and fucking each others brains out at the moment?”

Liam smirked cheekily. “That’s what usually happens when you just got together, yeah.”

“Well, then can you fuck my brains out? Because when Emma is not around or asleep we’re gonna do exactly that, okay?”

“Wait, honey. Sex before marriage?! Who does that?!”

Zayn cackled and bit his lower lip. “I could fuck your brains out too this time. Hold you down until you start begging.”

“See, you’re into that Daddy thing after all. You’re about to fuck a dad.”

“Yeah, the hottest one I’ve ever met.”

“Zayn, you’re honestly not real. You can’t be.”

“Do you need a summary, love?” Zayn asked, kissing Liam’s neck. “I love you.” He licked over it. “I’m gonna marry you.” He kissed his lips. “I’m adopting your kid and make her mine too.” He kissed Liam’s nose gently. “I’m gonna move in.” Zayn slowly shoved is hand underneath Liam’s shirt. “And I’m fucking you good at the same time.” Zayn bit down Liam’s neck. “I’m so dirty, I’m fucking my boss.” Liam moaned and Zayn giggled. “Right, Daddy?”

“No. Definitely not a turn on.”

Zayn licked over Liam’s neck and then laughed. “Thank god, I hate saying that.”

“Definitely not into that stuff. The boss thing is hot though.”

“Yeah, you like that?” Zayn shamelessly put his hand on top of Liam’s growing bulge. “I’m gonna be bad then and fuck my boss this time. I’m sure he’s gonna punish me for that.” Zayn couldn't wait to touch Liam already, get inside of him and...

Unfortunately, Emma started crying.


	8. Puzzle

**Two weeks later**

 

“Are we really doing this? I’m nervous, Liam. Not that I want to chicken out now but I’m just…nervous.”  

Liam smiled encouragingly, gently took Zayn’s hand and then took a deep breath. He opened the school’s door and nodded at Zayn. They were doing this. Zayn’s heart was racing. “Breathe.” They entered the building and just casually walked towards the teachers’ lounge, _holding hands_. Students were staring at them, some were literally just gaping and others scrunched up their noses but Liam didn’t seem to care. He just happily said hello to people as if he was doing absolutely nothing that would catch attention. Well, they were doing something completely normal actually. Zayn needed to get used to this. In school. Where he was supposed to be professional. Oh god, why was he doing this?! What had Liam done to him!? The principal. He was fucking his boss.

Within the last two weeks, they’d planned the whole project, had announced it and had already made sure there were several groups of students who worked on different things but they hadn’t mentioned anything about _their_ relationship at all. And honestly, Zayn had kind of forgotten about _this_ since he’d been super busy with bringing his stuff to Liam’s place. _Their_ place. He needed to get it in his head that he now lived in a huge ass house. With Liam. And Emma. Without his mom knowing yet. Jesus.

“Are you okay, Zayn?” Zayn nodded shyly. He was okay. Needed to be. He wanted this too he just hadn’t expected that the two weeks would pass that quick, okay!? He’d spent most of his time with Emma, buying way too much stuff for her or he’d been…Well. Liam and his sex life was very good.

 _Teacher’s Lounge_. That sign. He saw it. Best sign ever! Liam opened the door for Zayn and they quickly slipped inside the room. When he closed it behind them, even Liam let out a breath. “We did it. I didn’t want to admit it but damn I was tense too!”

“You know this is gonna spread like a wildfire, right? In an hour everybody will be talking about us two holding hands.”

Liam shrugged. “That’d be a success. I want this to happen, don’t you too?” Zayn didn’t react. “Zayn, wait. Are you okay?”

“Of course I am. Maybe I’m a bit scared. What if the students will not respect me anymore?”

“Then they’ll have a problem. You forgot that I’m the principal. Again. You’re so cute.”

Louis entered the room. “Did you do it already? Students are going nuts outside. What did I miss?” Niall came rushing inside seconds later.

“Holy shit. Why does Gigi look like she’s just seen a ghost?!” Niall shrieked.

“Liam and I did it already.” Zayn announced, grinning. He needed to be more self-confident, honestly. He wanted this too. He liked the project and everything else after all. Why couldn’t he stop being obsessed with being the most flawless teacher ever? As if not being straight was a flaw. God, this project really needed to happen.

“Oh, she’s probably realized you like dick.” Niall casually replied, plopping down on his chair. “Can’t wait for her reaction. Gonna be priceless.”

Liam grinned smugly. He really couldn’t stand Gigi. “I can’t wait for _Chatroom_ to happen.”

“And I can’t believe you liked my dumb idea so much you decided to do it in all classes from now on. I really hope it’s working out.”

“We’ll see in five minutes. Babe, let’s go. Niall, Louis don’t forget to try out _Chatroom_ today too!”They nodded.

“Holding hands again?” Zayn wanted to know, reaching for the book laying in front of him. “Got my book. We can go.”

When they arrived at Zayn’s classroom, they sat down on the teacher's desk next to each other and waited for students to arrive. Liam had decided to join Zayn’s class again today, testing the waters. Zayn’s class knew how _Chatroom_ worked and the students seemed to be pretty cool. It was the perfect opportunity to drop a bombshell.

“Morning, Mr. Malik!” Reema said when she entered the classroom, sitting down. Tabark joined them seconds later.

“I’m already laughing. Maryam and Tabark will freak out.” Zayn whispered, making Liam bubble over with laughter.

When all of the students were finally there, Zayn stood up and greeted them. “Hi everyone. How are you guys doing?”

“Good. How are you?!” Jason replied, loud as always.

“We _chatroom_ today. Again.” Liam announced. “As everyone knows by now, I’m the new principal and I have to tell you guys that I was absolutely amazed by that concept. I decided to make _Chatroom_ a thing in this school. All of you guys can be proud of yourselves because thanks to you, all of the students will from now on get the opportunity to talk things out once a week. I’m proud of that.

“Hey! You should be proud of _me_!” Zayn protested, crossing his arms. He grinned though.

Zayn noticed straight away that Liam wanted to kiss him. What a dork. “Yeah, you had that glorious idea. Good job!”

“What are we talking about today?” Amna curiously questioned, catching Maryam’s attention too. "About the new project or about you two holding hands this morning? Because I need that tea!”

“Yeah! Good idea to show students how two men holding hands would look like. It was a good introduction!” Steph added, clapping.

“Oh, we weren't just holding hands to show how it could look like.” Zayn casually said, trying to sound cheeky.

Naz furrowed her brow “But?”

Zayn knew exactly what to do and he couldn’t wait for his students' reactions anymore. “Hey, Tabark and Maryam?” They immediately paid attention to him. “Didn’t you guys ask me about my partner last time?”

Maryam nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Are you gonna admit you’re dating Ms. Hadid already because if you’re not I’m gonna ship _Zaryam_ now!”

Zayn didn’t even flinch. “I’m dating Mr. Payne.” Liam laughed. “You don’t know everything, do you? I thought you said you did."

“This is a joke now, isn’t it?” Linda yelled. “Oh my god!”

“Hot damn.” Maryam and Tabark said at the same time and high fived. “You two make a hot couple!”

Liam’s facial expression screamed nothing but happiness anymore. “Thanks.”

Tabark clapped her hands. “ _Zabarkiam_ is even better then _Tabarkiam_ or _Zabark_!”

“This wasn’t a joke girls. We held hands this morning because this is what you’re gonna see every day from now on. I’m really dating Mr. Payne. You wanted to know about my dating life, I’m gonna tell you now.” Zayn tried to continue because he noticed that some of his students obviously still thought he was kidding.

“We got a two-year-old daughter and a dog.” Liam said, emphasizing what Zayn had just said. “And to make it even more clear that we’re being serious, we’re getting married.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!” Nicole said, jumping to her feet. “This isn’t happening.”

“Yeah, this is happening. We’re outing ourselves today, just so that _all_ students here can do the same if they want to. I want to give everyone the opportunity to be themselves without having to be scared of bullying or anything like it. Because if anybody got a problem with people being themselves they don’t belong in this school anymore.”

“Can you two kiss? I need to see!” Maryam asked, making Zayn tap her forehead at her. “But you have no idea how bad I need to see this!”

“Maryam, I’m still your teacher. Stop it.” Zayn urged, instinctively placing his hand on top of Liam’s”. “Any questions?”

Sienna nervously fiddled around with her fingers “What’s your kid’s name? And who is the biological dad? How does the whole thing work out?”

Zayn wanted to answer her question but Liam cut him off, catching him off guard. “Her name is Emma and we’re both her dads. That’s how it works out. It’s two dads and a kid.” Zayn wanted to hug him, so he did it. He could. He heard Tabark and Maryam literally squeak and making weird _awww_ noises but he was just so…Liam had just said _that_. He couldn’t believe it.

“What kind of questions aren’t we allowed to ask? Because I’m really not sure what’s okay and what isn’t.” Melanie mumbled, blushing. “My parents are really religious and…conservative, you know?”

Liam sat down again. “Ask whatever you guys want to know. If we don’t want to answer, we’ll let you know.”

“This sounds stupid and I really don’t want to go there but…are you two having sex because like… how?” Melanie stuttered, turning red as a beet.

Zayn wouldn’t have expected this question because he’d always thought all of his students were kinda…informed but okay. “Well, two men can have sex too, sure.” 

“Of course we have sex! Suck a dick and fuck an ass” Jason blurted, making everyone look at him. “What? Y’all know I’m not straight. Stop staring and focus on your teachers again. Jesus.”

“Thanks for that graphic description, Jason.” Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

The conversation just flowed and the hour was over sooner than expected. So when everyone packed their things and left the room again just to head into different directions, Zayn decided to grab Liam’s arm and prevent him from leaving just yet. “This went better than I expected.”

“I told you this project is gonna be a good one. Just don’t be too optimistic because I’m sure your class is an exception. There will be negative reactions, love.”

____

Zayn was panicking. His mom would probably make a scene in front of everyone. “I thought school would be challenging today but Liam, why did we think it was a good idea to invite our mom’s?! To your house?! Why didn’t we decide to meet somewhere…like…Why not at arestaurant?”

Liam took Zayn’s hand and smiled, trying to calm him down. “First of all it’s _our_ house, thank you very much. Second, would you please take a deep breath?! What could possibly go wrong? I love you, you love me. If they don’t approve, nothing is gonna change. Not for me at least because I know my mom would probably get it together anyway.”

“Yeah, I love you. You’re probably right. I’m just so nervous. What if your mom doesn’t like me?!”

“Shut up. You’re lovely. She’ll love you!” Before Liam got the chance to say more the doorbell rang already. “Shit.”

“Yeah, shit. Your mom or my mom!? That’s the question. Why didn’t we at least tell them to not come at the same time? Now I don’t even know what-“ Liam opened the door just to reveal several people standing there. Zayn would kill his mother. Nobody had invited his sisters. Geez. “Hi, mom.”

“Oh, hello sweetheart!” Trisha said, entering without even waiting. She flung her arms around Zayn and kissed his cheek before she turned to Liam and gave him a once over. “Hello, Liam. Nice to meet you!” Before she went to hug Liam too, she winked at Zayn which meant she approved of Liam’s looks. She was the worst!

“Hello, Mrs. Malik” Liam replied, suddenly looking insecure. Zayn giggled.

“Mrs. Malik? Please, just call me Trisha. I’m not 100 years old, darling.” Trisha suggested before she introduced Liam to Zayn’s sisters. “This is Doniya, Waliyha and my youngest Safaa.”

Doniya eyed Liam curiously, Waliyha shyly waved and Safaa just shamelessly checked Liam out. Zayn’s family was embarrassing, honestly.

“Zayn you didn’t mention your boyfriend looks like _that_.”

Liam laughed out loud. “I take that as a compliment.”

Safaa was way too self-confident and Zayn knew she’d probably prefer Liam from now on. Zayn was history. “You should.”

“Come inside, will you? Standing in the hallway is nice too but sitting down together would be a bit more comfortable. Zayn baked a cake and we made coffee and tea.” Liam said, sounding like the perfect host and son-in-law. Zayn was amazed. “Follow Zayn. I’ll bring the cake.”

Liam had just disappeared inside the kitchen when Trisha and the girls came to a halt right in front of the beautifully set table. “First of all, Liam is hot. Second, he’s polite. Third, his house is more than just stunning. What’s the catch?”

“The baby stuff.” Safaa said, catching Zayn off guard. “I noticed straight away. Zayn you two are shit at hiding. You forgot the toys right there.” She pointed toward the sofa. Zayn didn’t see anything except for Cinnamon’s teddy bear.

Liam put the cake on the table and smiled joyfully. “I’m back.”

“And you got a kid.” Safaa almost made him choke on air.

“Zayn, how fast did you have to tell them? You said meeting my mom makes you nervous and it doesn't even take you five seconds to tell them about Emma? I’m nervous too!"

“He didn’t tell us, but thanks for the confirmation that you have a daughter.” Doniya said, rolling her eyes.

“We.” Zayn said, to take the focus off Liam. “We got a kid.”

Trisha shrieked. “Liam, I’m sure you’ll understand so please don’t be shocked but Zayn, what’s gotten into you?!”

“Liam’s dick.” Waliyha mumbled, making Zayn turn red. “Sorry.”

“Okay, this is…awkward.” Liam whispered, chewing on his lower lip.

Zayn couldn’t believe this was happening. “Liam and I are getting married, Emma is his baby girl and now mine. Here you go! Can you guys sit down now and not make Liam almost faint?”

They wordlessly sat down, gaping at both of them. Zayn was glad Andy had suggested to take care of Emma for two hours.

Trisha was the first one to speak up. “I don’t know what to say because we were all just joking around to play an intimidating family and now this turns out to be true.” Liam couldn’t help it. He bubbled over with laughter and only seconds later everyone else did the same. “Well, I knew Zayn was a bit…You know what? Doesn’t matter. Welcome to the family then, Liam. Where’s my new granddaughter?”

“My best friend is taking care of her right now. They went for a walk but she’ll be back in two hours or so.” Liam explained. “Her name is Emma, she’s almost two years old and ever since Zayn moved in she doesn’t know me anymore, just him.”

Doniya just shook her head anymore. “Moved in. I’m not even surprised anymore. Liam, don’t take it the wrong way but I thought my brother was crazy. You’re too. Taking things slow apparently isn’t your thing either.”

“Doniya, just because you’re my older sister doesn't mean you have to do this now!”

“Yes, I have! Liam, if you’re gonna hurt him I’m gonna break all of your bones. Zayn is precious and he deserves to be happy. If you treat him like he deserves though, I can’t wait to call you my brother in law.” Doniya had said it. She’d genuinely…Why?!

Liam kissed Zayn’s cheek and beamed with joy. “I love him, don’t worry.”

“Mom they say it already. Zayn, I’m gonna buy the suit with you!” Doniya announced, hugging Liam tightly. The doorbell rang again.

“My mom.” Liam whispered. “She knows just as much as you guys did minutes ago.” He got up and returned with Karen shortly afterwards.

Zayn was already waiting for her, so when he approached her to shake her hand he didn’t expect her to hug him tightly. “Hello, Zayn. I couldn’t wait to meet you!”

“Hey, mom? Since Zayn’s mom had to go through this already I’m gonna make it short and shock you too. Just be prepared.” They all laughed out loud again, Safaa almost falling off her chair.

“We’re getting married and Zayn is gonna adopt Emma. We tell each other _I love you_ and-”

They sat there for several hours talking about Zayn and Liam as kids, about everything embarrassing and fun, about their possible future and about the wedding. They all got along so well, it almost seemed as if they’d known each other for years already. And when their mothers and Zayn’s sisters met Emma the puzzle seemed to be complete within seconds.

Zayn was the happiest man alive.


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

 

5 weeks later Zayn and Liam (really) got married. Karen and Trisha couldn’t stop crying and decided to be best friends for life. Zayn’s sisters didn’t stop mocking Zayn all day long. Niall caught the bridal bouquet.

8 weeks later Harry and Louis decided to come out at school.

2,5 months later Niall fell in love with their new colleague.

3 months and six days later Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry got so drunk they decided to post half naked pictures of themselves on Twitter to see how students would react. It was a bad idea. They decided to never talk about it ever again.

4 months and 5 days later Harry and Louis couldn’t stop talking about kids anymore. They adopted two kittens in the meantime.

7 months later Liam won a national price for his successful LGBT project. Zayn for _Chatroom._ The same day Louis and Harry decided to have children. At least four. Zayn thought they were crazy, didn’t dare to tell Liam he wanted another kid too though. Cinnamon got a pal, called Ginger.

8 months later Zayn went shopping with Emma. They met the old lady again. Zayn showed her his ring and told her his and Liam’s whole story. She cried and kissed his cheek.

9 months later Harry and Louis had found a surrogate. They decided to get married again. Liam laughed at them.

11 months later Zayn hat the guts to tell Liam he wanted to have another child. Liam cried. Two days later Zayn managed to go to his father’s grave for the first time ever. He told him about everything. Liam thanked Yaser for everything Zayn had become because of him. They decided to call their kid, Yaser in honor of Zayn's dad if it was a boy.

One year later Zayn held their son for the first time. Liam took at least 25k pictures of that exact moment. Trisha almost fainted, while Harry was happy that his and Louis’ son could finally meet his future best friend. Emma already was the best sister. She kissed the baby's head and made everyone take at least 40 photos more.

1,5 years later Niall got married because he’d accidentally gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Louis and Zayn couldn’t stop laughing at him. Niall wanted to kill them but he didn’t.

2 years later they all went on a vacation together. It was nothing but chaos because of the kids. It was the best vacation ever.

6 years later, on Christmas eve, Zayn told Liam that he still was the happiest man alive. They kissed passionately, making Emma want to throw up.

 

 


End file.
